Heavy Snowfall
by LaWeaChida
Summary: "Una tormenta de nieve en medio verano" Asi lo describen los habitantes del anterior mobius, una capa de nieve e incontables tormentas cada noche después del cumpleaños del grande héroe azul de mobius a dejado a familias, amigos separados, ya nada importa ahora, los bosques helados son tu refugio, recuerda, solo importa sobrevivir, aguantar y...encontrar a las personas que mas amas
1. Tormenta

**¡ALTO! Antes de que empieces a leer esto, es una historia vieja la cual deje olvidada, lo volveré a empezar, claro que con cosas cambiadas.**

 **Es tu decisión leer, y si te gusta al menos la idea, puedes esperar a que vuelva. Prometo cambios en la narración, ortografía, redacción, FCs, entre otros.**

 **¡Ahora sí! Puedes empezar a leer, pero, bajo tu propia voluntad.**

 **Soy la Grace y me despido ;-)**


	2. Nuevo Mundo,Nueva Vida

**Hola humanoides terrenarios espaciales!**

 **Yey!,este es otro capítulo que salio de mi mente retorcida!,quiero darles las gracias a todos los que dejaron un review,y tambien a los que leyeron pero no dejaron review...bueno primero si no dejaron review,porque?,ay que malos,pero aun asi gracias por leer,y quería aclarar que los O.C. Ingrid,César,Frida y Alonso son míos y podrán encontrar sus descripciones en mi perfil,tambien abra un O.C. que aparecerá en algún momento en la historia llamado Alex,el cual también es mío y tambien podrán encontrar su descripción en mi perfil**

 **Abra otros F.C. Que aparecerán pero solo son de esta historia,porque necesito F.C. Para relleno,no muchos,si quieres aparecer en esta historia solamente mandame un P.M. Con la/las descripción del F.C.,ojo,si no se reporta nadie yo pondré F.C. El primero que se me ocurra,y se irán llenando los puestos**

 **Bueno,sin mas retrasos,vamos con el fic!**

 **ATENCIÓN:Sonic The Hedgehog y sus amigos NO son de mi propiedad,los O.C. Cleo,Sofi y Nathy (que aparecerán apartir de este capítulo) tampoco me pertenecen,sino a la escritora Maria Violet The Hedgehog**

 **Ahora si,leer!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Nuevo Mundo,Nueva Vida**

 **Junio/2020**

 **Sonic POV**

Me retuerzo en el colchón donde duermo...duermo?,no donde intento dormir mientras aquellas imágenes me llegan como balas a la cabeza,aquellos últimos momentos que pase con aquellas 2 personas que mas quería

 ***flashback***

-AMY!-gritaba mientras le extendía la mano en medio de aquel tornado que hacia que giráramos como juego de feria,lo último que recordaba era estar dentro del taller cuando nos dijeron la terrible noticia de que las esmeraldas avian perdido su poder,el jalar de mi pierna donde tenia a mi compañero,mi mejor amigo,mi hermano,Tails,que se aferraba a mi pierna como si su vida dependiese de ello,y asi era

-SONIC!-grito Amy intentando tomarme la mano,aterrada y llorando mientras con su mano derecha (intentaba tomarme la mano con la izquierda) intentaba parar inútilmente el flujo carmesí que le salia del muslo,aquel corte que parecía mortal,que le avía echo un cuchillo de carnicería que estaba volando en el tornado de nieve que iso que el taller desapareciera de la fas de la tierra,aquella tormenta era mortal,es algo que no podíamos evitar...o si?

-SONIKUN!-me volvió a gritar Amy,cuando estábamos a centímetros de tocarnos,sentí como algo me arrancaba a Tails de la pierna y algo que me golpeaba en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera la conciencia

 ***Fin Flashback***

De ai lo vi todo negro,cuando desperté no avía nadie,solo yo,un poco herido y asustado,envuelto en una capa de nieve en un claro del bosque,la única protección que tenia era la chaqueta que Amy me había regalado,me adentre en el bosque y estuve deambulando por no se que tanto tiempo indefinido,fueron meses muy duros,casi muero de hambre,luego por suerte encontré una cabaña de 2 pisos que no estaba muy afectada por la tormenta,me refugie ay,a lo largo de los años encontré a mas gente,como Sofi,una pequeña zorrita color blanco que siempre me recuerda a Tails,es muy inteligente igual que mi hermano,tambien conocí a Nathaly,o mejor dicho Nathy,que asi es como le dicen,es una eriza color morado,ella venia con Sofi y las 2 están buscando a unas amigas suyas,que se llaman Cleo y Maria,ase 2 años encontré a Sally,si,Sally Acorn,mi mejor amiga de la infancia,la encontré perdida en el bosque y a punto de desmallarse,desde entonces a ocupado un lugar en la cabaña con los demás,tambien esta un chico llamado Jack y su hermana Ana,Ana...,ella es una niña que ahora tiene 10 años,esa niña me recuerda tanto a Amy,su cabello corto color rojo y unos ojos color verde aqua,tiene el pelo casi igual que Amy,nomas que ella lo tiene risado de las puntas y le llega un poco abajo de los hombros,su hermano tiene 20 años y es el único hombre que ay en la cabaña después de yo,es un erizo que curiosamente me recuerda a Shadow,tiene púas parecidas a las de el pero mas cortas y es como es color rojo pálido,y tiene los ojos raros,un ojo lo tiene del color como su hermana,solo que un poco mas fuerte,y el otro lo tiene color rojo...no se es raro,nosotros dormimos en un cuarto y las chicas en otro,pero no dejo dormir a Jack con mis pesadillas habituales,normalmente me cachetea asta que me despierto,y es justo lo que esta haciendo

-YA CÁLLATE SONIC,QUIERO DORMIR!-me dice mientras me cachetea una y otra vez,pero ya estoy despierto

-ya...ya me...des...jack...ja...JACK!-le grito y me deja de cachetear,se sienta y me mira mientras me sobó las mejillas,esta esperando a que le cuente-ahora si te pasastes...

-Perdón...que paso?-me pregunta,el tambien tiene pesadillas,la verdad es que todos tenemos,el perdió a sus padres y a su novia en el tornado,logro salvar a su hermana pero...todos hemos perdido a alguien en aquel catastrófico dia

-lo de siempre,es que...si hubiera alcanzado a Amy...si hubiera mantenido a Tails conmigo...todo seria diferente-le digo con tristeza mientras siento los primeros rayos del alba entrar por la ventana

-si,y si yo hubiera podido evitar que aquel tubo de cañería le atravesará a mi papa por el pecho lo abría echo,pero no se pudo,nadie podía evitarlo,se puede luchar contra robots Sonic,pero con un tornado no-Auch,eso dolió,pero Jack tiene razón,avía olvidado desir que su padre murió?,pues bueno,ya lo saben

-lo se Jack,mira ya esta amaneciendo,ay que despertar a las chicas,hoy nos toca excursión a la ciudad-le digo...la ciudad,ahora casi toda la ciudad son solo escombros,pero ay muchas tiendas que tienen cosas para sobrevivir,como comida enlatada y medicinas,tambien ay varias tiendas de canje,ósea que es como una tienda normal,pero envés de usar rings (que hoy en dia no sirven para nada) se usan otras cosas como canje,tienda de canje,Jack y yo entramos al cuarto de las chicas,que esta casi enfrente,normalmente cuando los 2 entramos nos reciben con un "buenos dias Sonic,buenos dias Jack",pero hoy no,hoy están todas alrededor de una cama,preocupadas,apenas y se dan cuenta de que entramos

-Buenos dias chicas...que paso?-les pregunto yo a las chicas mientras me acercó a la cama,y lo que veo no me gusta nada,Ana esta acostada en la cama con un trapo húmedo en la frente y otro en la panza,creo que esta dormida,pero no pinta nada bien-Ana!,que paso?

-Sonic,Ana tuvo fiebre toda la noche,no se le baja y los brebajes de Sofi no quieren dar efecto,y ya no ay pastillas para la fiebre,si sige asi se ba a convulsionar-me digo Nathy,Sofi esta en una mesa a un lado de la cama asiendo sus brebajes medicinales y Sally esta cambiando las toallas mojadas por unas mas frescas,Jack cuando le dicen la situación se acomoda a un lado de la cama y le toma la mano a su hermana

-porque no nos dijeron,porque no nos despertaron?-dijo Jack con expresión dura,el quiere demasiado a su hermana,nunca se lo perdonaría si le pasara algo,yo tampoco

-lo sentimos Jack,pero estábamos de aquí para allá queriendo que Ana mejorará,por ovia al parecer no pudimos,tenemos que ir a la ciudad pronto,no queremos que la niña empeore-digo Sally mirando a Jack,tenia razón,por suerte hoy es dia de ir a la ciudad,nos estamos quedando cortos en reservas

-pues vamos,al fin y al cabo hoy es dia de ir a la ciudad,nos estamos quedando sin reservas,pero alguien se tiene que quedar para cuidar a la niña mientras vamos,quien se queda?-dige yo,inmediatamente todos levantaron la mano,Jack insistía en quedarse-no Jack,tu tienes que venir con nosotros,se quedara Sofi,ahora a comer,yo saldré un rato,ya saben

Entonces salí de la habitación,salí de la cabaña hacia el helado bosque,ase un frio tremendo,lo que me obliga a llevar ropa,hoy uso unas botas cafés con pantalones y una camisa de manga larga color negra,pero ademas de eso,llevo algo especial conmigo,una chaqueta café claro que me regalo cierta eriza rosa ...Amy...,sobrevivió?,algún dia la recuperare?,porque lo daría todo por 5 minutos con ella,y 5 minutos con Tails,porque quiero decirles tantas cosas que no pude,por cobarde,por orgulloso,jamas le dije a Tails lo que enserio valoraba su compañía,el que jamas (bueno,no jamas) me saco de la casa,siempre me aguanto,lo mucho que lo quería,mi compañero,mi mejor amigo,mi hermano pequeño,y Amy...oh Amy...jamas pude decirle lo mucho que siempre significo para mi,porque era capas de perderme en su hermosa mirada color jade,la eriza que me robo el corazón,y desde el inicio yo le robe el suyo sin darme cuenta jeje,me tomo tiempo,tuvo que pasar esta catástrofe para que valorara lo que tenia,porque como ya saben,uno solo se da cuenta de lo que se tiene cuando se pierde,si me gusta Amy Rose,y que!?,la amo...amaba esos momentos que compartíamos juntos,debo admitir que tambien extraño a los demás,a Knukcles,que se enojaba con todo y con todos,y cuando se peleaba con Rouge...jajaja,Rouge,aveses me caia mal,pero eramos muy buenos "amigos" cuando nos juntamos para aser rabiar al equidna,Silver y Blaze,la verdad Silver no es tan idiota,aveses lo envidiaba porque el fue capas de declararse a la mujer que quería,y ella lo aceptó...y bueno,es Blaze,la pequeña Cream,Cheese,Vainilla,Vainilla cocinaba tan delicioso,Amy aprendió de ella,y Cream,siempre con su "Señor Sonic" que me hacia sentir viejo,era muy tierna,pero es fuerte,Ingrid,esa chica siempre me cayo muy bien,eramos muy amigos y siempre me ayudo con cualquier cosa,y era muy inteligente,Alonso y Frida,esos eran unos lokillos,César siempre fue muy serio,pero...supongo que tiene sus razones,Shadow...Shadow,el siempre fue muy competitivo,muy serio y emo,aveses asta daba miedo,pero creo que nos llevábamos maso menos bien,seria grandioso una carrera mas con el jajaja,tengo que admitirlo,lo respeto,creo que el siempre fue mas fuerte que yo,aunque no lo aceptara ( **N/A:ya era hora Sonic! Lo aceptas!)** ,bien...tengo que regresar,llevo unas 3 horas en el bosque,asi que con mi velocidad no tardarte en llegar,empiezo a correr,pero me tropiezo con algo y caigo de cara al suelo,creo que es una piedra,o creía que era una piedra,pero no,es algo enterrado en la tierra,la curiosidad me gana,asi que empiezo a desenterrar el objeto,es una piedra?,es piedra,espera no,es...es...no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo,porque reconocería estas botas en cualquier parte,es una bota,maltratada y sucia,pero esta bota le pertenecía a Silver,asustado corto hacia la cabaña,entro y sierro la puerta de un golpe,por como me ven los demás debo de tener cara de lunático

-Sonic!,porque entras asi!,que paso?,que traes en la mano?-me ataco con preguntas Nathy,se me acerca y me quita la bota de la mano-una bota sucia?,que es esto?

-no es cualquier bota,es la bota de Silver-digo aun asustado,aun con ojos de lunático

-el cabeza de marihuana plateada?-me pregunta Sofi con un plato en la mano y la boca llena de pan,me relajo,no se porque pero esa bota solo puede significar 2 cosas

1-que ese "cabeza de marihuana" paso por ay

2-que esta muerto

-si,ese...y si esta muerto?-pregunto,claro que nadie sabe la respuesta,pero necesito algo a que aferrarme

-mmmmm,tal vez-dice Sofi tragando lo que tenia en la boca-pero tambien puede que alla quedado perdida por el tornado

-O que este perdido en algún lado,asi como me paso a mi,por lo que me as contado Silver era fuerte,un idiota,pero fuerte,si sobrevivió a el infierno de su futuro,creo que puede sobrevivir a esto-me dice Sally tratando de animarme,creo que tiene razón,aunque creo que el que Silver este aquí y no en el futuro (que de por si ya es un problema) si murió AQUI podría ser malo para la linea de tiempo ( **N/A:en este caso Sally no conoce a nadie para no revólver comics con juegos,sin embargo su personalidad no cambia y solamente era amiga de Sonic en la infancia antes de que Sonic se fuera con los demás y bueno...ya se saben lo que sige de la historia** ),Sally y Sofi creen que en estos 5 años no a cambiado nada en el futuro,como si esto estuviera programado,Silver y Blaze habían venido al pasado solo para mi cumpleaños,ahora me siento mal por haberlos traído para aca

-supongo que tienen razón,Sofi,tu crees que puedas averiguar algo con la bota?,solo por si acaso..-le digo a Sofi acercándome a ella y quitándole la bota a Nathy de una, lo cual la molesta

-Oye!-me grita Nathy,pero no le ago caso,me dirijo a Sofi y le entregó la bota,ella la examina un momento,Sally ase lo mismo con la mirada

-puede,podría deducir maso menos cuanto tiempo llevo enterrada,si no es mucho tal vez tu amigo sige vivo-me dice Sofi aun examinando la bota,Sally me lo confirma con la mirada

-Bien! eso es perfecto,y como sige Ana?-exclamó,pero bajo el tono al preguntar,porque esa niña,significa sin lugar a dudas que ella es como la luz del lugar,la que nos anima y nos da fuerza,porque cuando nosotros seamos viejos y nos moramos(si es que llegamos a tanto),ella seguira aquí,ella será la que seguirá con la guerra de sobrevivir

-Ana no mejora,se le a bajado la fiebre,pero solo un grado,sige en peligro,necesitamos su medicina urgente-me responde Jack sentado en una silla de la cocina,que esta a mi derecha,en la cocina,como siempre,esta la estufa que asemos funcionar con gas natural que Sofi creo,tambien tenemos un refrigerador que asemos funcionar con un generador que da electricidad a toda la casa que tenemos en el sótano,aunque aveses falla y nos alumbramos con velas,tambien ay una mesa donde esta Jack ahora,a mi derecha una sala de estar,tres sillones y una mesa de centro de madera un poco desgastada,pero sirve asi que eso nos vasta,delante de mi están las escaleras que nos llevan a las habitaciones,que son 3 y un baño,ademas de una azotea donde no guardamos casi nada,ya que por las fuertes tormentas de cada noche tememos que arreglar el techo una vez a la semana,la verdad vivimos mucho mejor que casi cualquier otra criatura en todo mobius,si nos encontramos a alguien que necesite refugio lo acogemos,claro que apesar de tener comida y refugio,el alimento siempre mengua y las pesadillas de los demás no dejan dormir,tambien las medicinas nos asen falta siempre y el contener la tormenta de nieve fuera es difícil,la primera puerta de la izquierda de las escaleras se abre y de ay sale la niña de cabello rojo envuelta en una manta,llamando a su hermano

-Jack?,Jack donde estas?,hermanito!?-empieza a desir ella medio dormida,medio despierta,Jack se levanta y se dirige a Ana y la levanta en sus brazos

-Ana!,estas ardiendo!,Sonic,tenemos que irnos,ya!-dice Jack,dirigiéndose a mi después,le tocó la frente a Ana,y efectivamente,esta ardiendo,asiento y veo las cosas que usamos para ir a la ciudad,son varias mochilas grandes (esas que son un poco mas grandes que la mitad de ti mismo) para echar las cosas,con contenedores con agua,un kit medico y cuerdas,y una bolsa de dormir...nunca se sabe-chicos,vámonos

-Sonic,mejor come algo en el camino,necesitas fuerzas-digo Sally dándome una lata de sopa,la abro y me la tomo de un sorbo, no dejo a Sally muy convencida pero no podemos perder mas tiempo

-listo ya,equipo vámonos-digo para empezar la marcha colocándome mi mochila correspondiente,nos despedimos de Sofi y Ana que se quedaran y empezamos a caminar,son unas 3 horas de ida y otras 3 de vuelta,comemos en la ciudad,porque salimos alrededor de las 10 en lo que lo que deja de nevar,los residuos de la tormenta de anoche,siempre tratamos de llegar no muy noche,o nos quedaríamos en las tormentas de nieve,jamas nos a pasado,pero es mejor prevenir,en la siguiente hora nadie habla,pero si matamos a 2 conejos que nos encontramos por ay,tambien llevamos armas para cazar y armas de fuego,los animales nos sirven tanto para comer como para cambiar por otra cosa,pero,a la segunda hora,Nathy,como siempre...se aburre y se empieza a quejar

-ag!,hablen!,me aburro!,por chaos,todavía nos queda hora y media de camino-exclama Nathy enojada y se cruza de brazos,ella es fuerte,pero aveses muy odiosa,y sin Sofi para calmarla...

-y que quieres que hablemos?,asi no llegaremos mas rápido a la ciudad y asi no curaremos a mi hermana,asi que calladita se ve mas bonita ok?-digo Jack sin mirarla,que la tenia detrás,pero Nathy se adelantó y empezó a caminar hacia atrás enfrente del erizo rojo

-bonita me veo callada o no,y si tu no platicas conmigo,Sonic lo ara,verdad Sonic?-con impaciencia pronuncio la eriza morada,acercándose a mi que estaba asta atrás de la fila,frente mio esta Sally,como ve que no le respondo se acerca a Sally,que esta leyendo un libro,pero ella la corta de inmediato

-no Nathy,Eva esta a punto de decirle a Nick lo que siente por el,quieres que pare mi lectura para hablar contigo?-la corta antes que pueda hablar la ardilla concentrada en su libro mientras camina,por lo cual Nathy se rinde por fin y regresa a su sitio,pero aun asi a media hora mas vuelve a hablar

-Grrrr,si no me muero de frio me moriré de aburrimiento!,Sally no tienes algún libro que me prestes?-ok,eso es nuevo, tan nuevo que es súper raro,paro de caminar y le toco la frente,esta enferma y estará delirando? Sally,un poco sorprendida tambien,se para y la ve con la boca abierta,Jack se para tambien para no dejarnos atrás

-Nathy,te sientes bien?,te duele la cabeza?,tienes fiebre?-le digo en forma de burla tocándole la cara,pero ella me aparta de un manotazo,Sally,sorprendida le pasa un libro

-los juegos del hambre?,estas de broma?,eh visto esa película un millones veces!,inclusive antes de el tornado-reclama aun enojada Nathy,como nadie le ase caso abre el libro,y debes en cuando balbucea cosas como "apoco?" "que?,esto no lo pasaron en la película!" "no..." Etc.,etc.,etc...,asta llegar a la ciudad

La ciudad son solo escombros,o maso menos,ya que los sobrevivientes de el "antiguo mobius" an reconstruido varios lugares,digo que es el "antiguo mobius" porque asi es como autonombramos a los que sobrevivieron a "el tornado",que fue la catástrofe que dio lugar a nuestra posición actual,G.U.N. desapareció por completo,o maso menos,todavía ay varios cuarteles abandonados,no ase poco encontramos uno,había demasiados muertos,sin embargo,conseguimos muchas cosas,al entrar a la ciudad vamos a nuestra primera tienda de canje,que es un lugar para cambiar nuestras presas por cosas para arreglar el techo de la cabaña,el tipo es escoria,pero asemos buenos canjes ay,cambiamos cosas por comida,ropa,herramientas e inclusive armas para cazar y de fuego,siempre y cuando estén en buenas condiciones y el canje por el arma nos convenga,pero lo difícil de encontrar son medicinas,ya que en el primer año,el primer año de lo sucedido mucha gente murió por desangrado,pulmonía,e inclusive un fuerte ataque de tos,ese año estuve al borde de la muerte,no estaba tan herido,pero era difícil encontrar comida y no era fácil cazar a un conejo sin un arma,además de que se puede desir que me resfriaba cada semana,en la noche como siempre tenia pesadillas que...no sabría como explicarlo,llege a tener alucinaciones,lo se muy bien porque almenos la mayoría se trataban de Tails o mi Ames,como ella llegando desesperadamente a su casa cuando yo regresaba de nuestra aventura en la Tierra,o a mi hermanito pidiéndome ayuda para probar a un invento o lo ayudara a construirlo,los extraño tanto,pero ahora lo que importa es encontrar las pastillas para Ana, por desgracia salimos de la ultima tienda de canje sin nada en las manos, al parecer ya no ay en la ciudad

-estoy arto!, tiene que aver medicina en algún lado, no nos podemos quedar sin hacer nada-exclama Jack desesperado jalándose las púas y aventando su mochila y pateándola frustrado

-calma Jack, encontraremos ya lo verás, por el momento ten paciencia, verdad Nathy?, Nathy?, NATHY!-grito Sally a Nathy que estaba prendida al libro, la cual solo le hizo una seña sin importancia con la mano y siguió caminado

-si que se prendió al libro no?-comente yo riéndome, pero la eriza morada no me hizo ni el menor cazo, voltee mi mirada hacia enfrente y vi una tienda de canje con el logo de dos colas... DOS COLAS!, dos amarillas y esponjosas colas, el signo de el taller de Tails, me quede paralizado por un momento, pero después,casi automáticamente salí disparado hacia allí, como no lo vi antes?, como no pude darme cuenta que lo tenia enfrente!, puede que estén vivos todos!, Tails,Amy,knukcles,Silver...la bota de Silver!,esta vivo?,tiene que estar vivo,tienen que estar vivos todos!

-TAILS!,TAILS ESTAS AQUI!,TAILS,AMY!-entre gritando a ese lugar con brillo en los ojos,y lo vi, dos colas amarillas debajo de él mostrador,tenia que ser el

-Tails?y ese quien es?-

-Amy?,es un bonito nombre,pero no conozco a ninguna Amy-no podía estar pasando esto,no era Tails,pero si 2 zorritos con colas amarillas y cuerpos grises, que salieron consecutivamente, no,no era mi hermano,la furia se apodero de mi

-quienes son ustedes y porque están usando el logo de mi amigo?,donde lo encontraron?-dige sin expresión alguna,estaba enfadado,como se atreven a usar el logo de mi hermano?,algo que no les pertenece?

-yo soy Marcus y ella e Martha,somos hermanos-me respondió el zorro hombre, señalándose primero a el y después a su hermana, a seguro tenían 17,como Tails tendría ahora...

-somos cuates,ósea que nacimos del mismo dia y de la misma madre,pero no somos iguales,sino parecidos,para empezar porque yo soy mujer y tengo que aguantarlo a el-comento la zorrita de nombre Martha,con un poco de molestia hacia su hermano

-si si,ya párale con eso Mar,ahora si,que se les ofrece?-digo Marcus mirando atrás de mi,a mi equipo que acababan de entrar por la puerta

-que paso?,porque saliste corriendo asi Sonic!-me regañó Sally mientras se ponía detrás de mi-ay que regresar,es tarde y pronto comenzara a nevar si no nos apuramos

-porque tienen ese logo aya afuera?-pregunte a los hermanos que tenia enfrente,sin ponerle atención a Sally,aunque tenia razón pronto oscurecería y empezaría a nevar

-no lo encontramos por ay,y, como los dos somos hermanos y los dos tenemos colas amarillas creímos que podría servirnos, no sabíamos que le pertenecía a alguien mas, bueno, era obvio que le pertenecía a algien mas, pero pensamos que tal vez alguien lo vendría a reclamar, asi que lo "guardamos" en lo que se presenta su respectivo dueño, lo sentimos si te ofendimos-me respondió Martha saliendo del mostrador, Marcus, su hermano, me lo confirmo con la mirada lo que su hermana acababa de desir, los dos chicos son muy parecidos, pelaje gris ceniza con partes blancas correspondientes del zorro, pero su cola es color amarillo como la de Tails, el color de sus ojos es un ámbar muy bonito, pero si me fijo bien, Martha tiene parches de un color estilo ámbar mas oscuro, ademas de que Marcus es unos centímetros mas alto que su hermana, los dos usan ropa abrigadora como todos, pero Martha usa un pequeño pin (o broche) en su blusa morada de lana

-entonces solo lo encontraron?-les volví a preguntarles, mas calmado, pero tenia que estar seguro

-sip, la verdad es que puedes llevártelo si gustas-me digo Marcus con una sonrisa, creo que estos chicos me agradan

-no gracias, quédenselo, pero no duden en que vendré por el cuando encuentre a Tails-les dije amablemente mientras les daba la mano a los dos zorros

-bien!, gracias,y quienes son ustedes?-pregunto Marcus acercándose a mi equipo, pero yo respondí por ellos

-yo me llamo Sonic, ellos son Jack, Nathy y Sally-respondí, mientras iba diciendo los nombres ellos saludaban

-bien, ya saben quienes somos nosotros, se les ofrece algo?-digo Martha sentándose en el mostrador

-si em... Medicina, para la fiebre, para niños-Jack respondo de inmediato y con alerta en su voz

-no lo se, si me permites buscar, que ofrecen?-empezó la charla de comercialización taaaaaan aburrida, Marcus desapareció detrás de los estantes de su tienda, que no tenia mucho a la vista, al parecer lo tienen todo acomodado (o amontonado) atrás, tiene paredes grises, estantes asta donde se ve y una puerta que lleva a quien sabe donde asta el fondo de la tienda, que no es muy grande, los estantes se separan por el mostrador echo de cemento que es una barra larga (como en las farmacias) y con una puertita que se levanta para poder pasar, Martha empezó a hablar con las chicas asi que tuve que esperar un buen rato en lo que regresaba Marcus, lo malo es que estaba oscureciendo, teníamos que irnos pronto, mas luego regresó el zorro gris con una pequeña cajita en los mano, se la entregó a Jack y hablaron un rato, ojala se apuraran,aunque se me ocurre algo,tal vez...solo tal vez ellos podrían aver visto alguno de los chicos, asi que antes de irnos le muestro una foto donde estamos todos,la consegi un dia deambulando por el bosque,jamas olvidaré ese dia

 ***Flashback***

Me encontraba yo,aquí,en este lugar donde pase tantas cosas,donde pase los últimos años de mi vida, estaba parado en los cimientos de el lugar al que podía llamarle hogar, estaba parado en los cimientos de el taller de Tails, como llege aquí?, no lo se, al menos puedo ya orientarme que estoy en Mystic Ruins, me duele estar aquí, de este lugar tan significativo para mi ya no queda nada, después de apartar unos cuantos bloques de cemento logro ver el tornado echo pedazos, aquí esta la cochera,y aquí la cocina,y aquí, mi cuarto, después de esculcar un poco encuentro lo que pase ser un álbum de fotos, esta demaciado gastado y al abrirlo varias hojas se desasen, algunas están mojadas, bueno, la mayoría, pero en la ultima pagina puedo ver 4 imágenes que para mi lo son todo, una es de mi familia, Manic, Sonia, mi mama Aleena y yo, los extraño, otra estamos Tails y yo a un lado del tornado, en otra estamos Amy y yo, Amy me esta dando uno de sus abrazos asfixiantes,y en la ultima...en la ultima estamos todos, todo mi equipo después de una merecida victoria contra Eggman,una lágrima silenciosa cae por mi mejilla sin mi permiso, me debo permitir llorar?, estoy solo, mi equipo esta un poco lejos, y que si me ven llorar?, me derrumbó derrotado por las lagrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos, encima de los cimientos de mi antigua vida, me permito llorar asta que mi equipo me encuentra, pero no me quiero ir, quiero quedarme aquí, quiero que todo esto sea una vil pesadilla, forcejeo en lagrimas mientras mi equipo me toma de los brazos y me obliga a irme de ese lugar,y de mi mano cuelgan esas cuarto fotos que para mi significan todo

 ***Fin Flashback***

-mmmmm,no lo siento,no los conozco, pero si pasan por aquí les diremos de ti-me responde Marcus regresándome la foto donde estamos todos, pero su hermana se la quita de la mano antes de que yo pueda recuperarla, la mira bien

-yo conozco a estos dos chicos!,o almenos se parecen a ellos, pasaron por aquí ase una semana, aunque usaban algo que les tapaba la boca, mira ellos-me dice Martha apuntando a Amy y Shadow, que los conoce?, están vivos?

-cuéntamelo todo!-exclamó emocionado, y me lo cuenta

-ase una semana unos tipos con máscaras y cosas que le tapaban la boca vinieron buscando cosas, el que parecía el líder era parecido a ese shad...shad...shad eso!,usaba una mascara de esa del fantasma de opera,tenia la voz grave,pero era TAN lindo-me dice, pero su comentario sobre Shadow no me hiso mucha gracia, mi cara se lo dice-ok...y como que la segunda al mando era parecida a esta eriza rosa,pero con cabello mas largo y con mas cuerpo si es que me entiendes jeje

-y no mencionaron a Tails?, ya saben...por el logo de afuera-les pregunto a los hermanos, los dos se miran y se ponen nerviosos, se rascan la cabeza incómodos y les sale una gotita estilo anime

-si ehhh, pusimos el logo ase tres días-me menciona Martha, me deprimo, tal vez no eran Shadow y Amy, no tengo de otra mas que esperar lo mejor, pero luego los hermanos empiezan a pelear y no me entregan la foto, varios minutos después por fin nos podíamos ir,o eso creíamos, ya que las ventanas de la tienda no dejaban ver tormenta de nieve que casi me traga al abrir la puerta

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Yap!,les gusto?,eso espero!,quería darles las gracias a mi queridísima amiga Maria Violet The Hedgehog,que no solo es la dueña de los F.C. Nathy y Sofi,sino una gran escritora y una gran amiga que me a estado ayudando a mejorar,te quelo Mary!,por cierto,podrán encontrar las descripciones de Nathy y Sofi en su perfil y Jack y Ana son solo de esta historia y ya los describí en el cap.,si no les quedo claro ásganmelo saber y pues nada chicos,gracias por leer y porfís déjenme un review!,y tambien díganme como quedo el cap y si que me falta y todos eso,que los tomare en cuenta**

 **Asi que pues,Chao!,asta el siguiente capitulo :3**


	3. Atrapados

**Hola humanoides terrenarios espaciales!**

 **Que tal?, aquí un saludo desde su celular Ingrid Music T.H.!, como an estado?, yo bien, o almenos eso con creo jeje** **ㅁ**

 **Bueno pues, no se si este capítulo me quedo bien, siento que aparte de estar un poco corto no tiene mucho de que hablar, solo como un pequeño recheno XD antes del capitulo que sige, ay sabrán ustedes, porcierto! eh escrito un One-Shot que podrán encontrar en mi perfil, aunque para mi es mas como un Song-Fic que otra cosa, siento que me quedo maso menos bien y es demasiado cortito que no te toma mas de 7 min. leerlo, asi que pueden pasarse y echarle un vistazo, bueno, no creo que tenga mas que decir asi que disfruten el cap y cualquier duda ya saben que estoy a su disposición jeje, bueno ya a leer!**

 **ATENCIÓN: Sonic the hedgehog y sus amigos no me pertenecen, sino son de la compañía de SEGA, Sofi y Nathy TAMPOCO me pertenecen, sino a la escritora de nombre Maria Violet The Hedgehog y podrán encontrar sus descripciones en el perfil de estas**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Atrapados**

Me impulsó hacía atrás para qué la tormenta qué descubro detrás de la puerta de está tienda de canje no me devoré, mí equipó me toma de dónde sea para qué la tormenta no me llevé a sus garras y los hermanos dueños de la tienda cierran a duras penas la puerta de esta, ya es de noche, las ventanas cubiertas de protectores para que no se rompan no dejaban ver la catástrofe de fuera, la nieve qué se a colado a nuestro refugió se amontona en las esquinas y alrededor del pisó, nos tendremos qué quedar toda la noche y parte de la mañana...y Ana, tendrá que sobrevivir otra noche más

-Ya está nevando, sabía qué nos estábamos tardando demasiado, ahora Sofi nos creerá muertos!-exclamó enfadado, como es posible qué hubieran perdido el tiempo?

-Que nos tardamos?, fuiste tú el que enloqueció al ver ése logo de dos colas aya afuera, de no haber sido por ti ya hubiéramos llegado a la cabaña!, ahora estamos atrapados aquí y Ana no recibirá la medicina, tendremos suerte si al llegar a casa no sé allá convulsionado!-me grita Jack igual enfadado

-Mi culpa?, de no haber entrado no abríamos conseguido la medicina para tu hermana, y aún así me echas la culpa a mi?-le respondo a gritos y tengo el impuso de darle un puñetazo, como se atreve?, debería estar feliz que al menos tenemos la medicina, estoy a punto de molero a puños, pero Sally se pone entre los dos y evita lo que estábamos a punto de hacer

-Ya tranquilos!, no es culpa de nadie, ahora pueden tratar de dejar de comportarse como niños y tener un poco de cordura?-nos sermonea la pelirroja, volteo hacia los hermanos, Sally tiene razón, no es momento para discusiones, me acercó a Marcus, espero que estén dispuestos a darnos cobijo esta noche

-Marcus, apenas nos conocen, pero te pido por favor que me ayudes, no podemos salir, podemos quedarnos aquí esta noche?-le pregunto al zorro gris con cautela

-CLARO!, pueden quedarse asta que termine la tormenta, solo que no tenemos mucho espacio, no les importara dormir en el piso?-me responde Marcus a mi pregunta, le sonrió agradecido, gente como esta es la que vale

-Muchas gracias chicos-dice Sally acercándose a los hermanos, con Nathy y Jack atrás, que dejan la pesadas mochilas en el suelo, el cansancio se le nota en los ojos a mi equipo, tengo que recordarme que no soy el único que a perdido su vida y a las personas que mas quería, que no soy el único con esperanza de encontrar a mis amigos

-Vengan, acompáñenme, les diré donde dormían, tienen que comer?, con gusto les daré algo para que cenen si no tienen-dijo Martha subiendo la puertecita que separa los estantes de lo que se encuentra al entrar al lugar, nos dirige a una puerta al fondo por donde avía traído Marcus el medicamento, al abrir la puerta encontramos un cuarto grande con varias cajas y dos colchones casi pegados, además de un estante con ropa, comida y otras cosas

-Aquí viven?-digo Sally, un poco impresionada recorriendo el lugar

-Si, se que es pequeño, pero es mejor que estar aya fuera, aquí se instalaran ustedes-le respondió Marcus a Sally apuntando una esquina del cuarto donde Martha empezó a mover varias cajas, Jack se acercó a ayudarle, empezamos a poner las bolsas de dormir que cada uno lleva (sabia que sería importante llevar esas bolsas) en la esquina que nos habían indicado, empezamos a sacar cada uno una lata de alimento, cómo en mi casó, fruta conservada, por estar congelado por el clima no se a echado perder aun, tambien sacamos una botella de agua que cada uno lleva consigo, Martha pone una lámpara de aceite en medio del cuarto y nos disponemos a comer en silencio, asta que Nathy se aburre (otra vez) como siempre

-Hablen!, me aburro!-exclamó la eriza morada levantándose de donde estaba sentada (ósea el piso) levantando los brazos

-No, si ya acabaste nos podemos ir a dormir ya?, mientras mas rápido nos durmamos mas rápido despertaremos y nos podremos ir-dijo Jack también levantándose de donde estaba sentado, siendo seguido por los demás a sus "camas", me arrope con el sleeping que yo traía, que era de un azul fuerte, casi negro, a pesar de lo cansado que estoy no logro cerrar los ojos, pero no pienso en nada, me quedo mirando el suelo, color gris, un poco sucio y descuidado, un pequeño bicho atrapa mi vista, como es que este ser tan pequeño e insignificante a logrado sobrevivir a este infierno al que le llaman vida?, todo esto jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, yo tenia la idea que...a los 20 años saldría del taller de Tails buscando un departamento en el cual vivir, tal vez, y solo tal vez, me declararía mi preciada eriza rosa, no se, tal vez estuviéramos un tiempo juntos, tal vez nos casamos y tuviéramos hijos, convertiríamos Tails en tío jeje, tal vez viera feliz a mis hijos crecer, tal ves comprara una hermosa casa donde vivir junto al amor de mi vida, tal vez mis amigos se casaran también, siempre creí que Silver y Blaze terminarían casándose, tal vez mis hijos serían grandes, como lo fue su padre, tal vez un día asistirá a la boda de uno de mis hijos, tal vez me convertiría en abuelo, tan vez, y solo tal vez, hubiera tenido una gran vida, tal vez si esto no hubiera pasado todo lo que quería se cumpliría, y esta estupida catástrofe me lo a quitado todo, absoluta y completamente todo, yo tenia sueños, es cierto que jamás me gusto mucho hablar sobre el futuro pero...se que no soy el único que tenia sueños, el único que tenia esperanzas, me levanto, desconcertado, no puedo dormir así, en realidad nadie esta dormido, no escucho ninguna respiración profunda, al levantarme, Sally también lo hace, Marcus igual

-No puedo dormir, estoy cansada pero...no puedo dormir!-exclama Sally con una mano en la cabeza, los demás ser levantan asintiendo, nadie puede dormir

-Ay que contar historias, eso hacíamos Sofi, Cleo, Mary y yo cuando se iba la luz y no podíamos dormir, que les parece?-sugirió Nathy sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en su sleeping, que era color verde fuerte, casi negro Martha, se levanto y se puso a un lado de Nathy cuando vio la cara de tristeza que puso, las extraña, a sus amigas

-Nos puedes contar que paso si quieres desahogarse un poco, eso asemos nosotros cuando recordamos a nuestra familia y amigos que perdimos en la tormenta-digo Martha, triste, Nathy le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero luego negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no quería hablar, no sabría decir porque, luego bajo la cabeza, aun triste, jamás la avía visto así, en estos 3 años que la conozco, siempre se veía o contenta, o enojada, o una cara burlona...jamás la e visto o triste o algo por el estiló

-Mmmmmmm, no..., gracias -comento Nathy con una cara de desconfianza a Martha, la cual se alegó de ella un poco, dándole espacio- ay que contar historias de terror!, si!, yo me se la de Slenderman!

-No Nathy, no me agradan mucho esas historias- Dijo Jack, mirándola de reojo, lo cual Nathy solo cruzo los brazos al mismo tiempo que inflaba los cachetes infantilmente

-Amargado..., el tipo anda asi nomas porque su hermanita se quedo alla en la cabaña, si no va a pasar nada!, Sofi es muy inteligente, yo se que seguro y la niña anda brincando en un colchón mientras canta "estrellita estrellita donde estas" haciendo alboroto y jugando con Sofi...- renego la eriza morada tambien mirándolo de reojo, sabiendo que su amiga al amar a los niños era lo mas probable que estuvieran haciendo en ese momento

-Lo dudo mucho, ya que como no llegamos deben de estar muy preocupadas las dos- Dijo Sally corrigiendo a Nathy, la cual no le iso caso, no entiendo porque se comporta asi con todos, cuando con Sofi es totalmente diferente

-Ay eso..., ok tienes razón, pero no es mi culpa que no llegáramos a tiempo-respondió Nathy indiferente a la ardilla, la cual solo torno los ojos

-Tienes hermana?, me gustaría conocerla algún dia jeje- pregunto Martha a Jack, queriendo cambiar el tema, ya que la pelea de el porque no habíamos llegado a la cabaña era molesto ya, aunque este reaccionó muy...exagerado?, aun enojado ¬_¬

-No la conocerás si al llegar este muerta!-grito el erizo rojo levantándose del suelo, enfadado, luego me miro en furia, esta no me la perdona, es ilógico que siga enojado, Nathy tiene razón, creo que sigue siendo injusto que me culpe a mi, yo no fui quien se quedo platicando, no fui yo quien se peleo por la foto, no fui yo joder!, me enojo yo tambien, es que ya estoy arto!, es hora de regresarlo a la realidad

-Deja de mirarme así, yo no tuve la culpa y lo sabes muy bien, tu historia es trágica, pero yo todos los días me repito que no soy el único que perdió a su familia, amigos, y a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, que el poseer el nombre de Sonic The Hedgehog "El gran héroe de Mobius" no pudo salvarse ni a el mismo aquel catastrófico día!, es un golpe en el orgullo!, un golpe en el corazón, tu deberías repetirte lo mismo-le dije hastiado ya de todo este asunto, abrí la boca para seguir diciendo cosas, además de que me levanté de donde estaba sentado, por desgracia, Nathy abrió su boca antes que yo, regañándonos a los dos

-Haver ya!, cálmense por el amor de chaos!,antes me parecía divertido pero... Agg!, ya se parecen a mi! y yo puedo ser la única yo!-grito con fastidia Nathy, cruzándose de brazos, apesar de que ella había revivido el tema primero, todos la vemos curiosos, es que...no tiene nada de sentido lo que acaba de decir!

-Ok...- balbuceo incomoda Martha, rascándose un poco la cabeza y su hermano con una gotita en la sien estilo anime, nadie se esperaría una pelea así...pero así es Nathy, que le podemos hacer?

-Perdón por todo esto, es que nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados, es que algunos todavía se comportan como niños..-dijo Sally en forma de disculpa, pero recalcando la ultima oración mirando al resto del equipo, que no nos habíamos movido de nuestro lugar para nada, nos sentamos y nos mantuvimos en silencio un tiempo, tiempo en el cual uno se va preguntando, quienes son estas personas?, cual es su historia? y que hicieron para llegar aquí?, conozco a Nathy y a Sofi desde ase 2 años, Sofi me contó la historia de las dos pero...quisiera saber la versión de Nathy, que es una chica que le cuesta bastante abrirse a la gente..., la veo acostarse sin decir nada, yo ago lo mismo, para luego caer en los brazos de morfeo

 **Nathy POV**

De pequeño no te dijeron que creyeras?, que de mayor podrías ser quien tu quisieras?, ese quien te lo aya dicho lamento decirte que te mintió, la vida es una mierda, en especial en un mundo como este, me quedo mirando el suelo gris, al parecer todos ya están dormidos, no confío en estas personas, pero si confío en que un día llegare a cambiar todo esto, toda esta mierda, solamente necesito saber si Cleo y Mary estén con vida o no, eso es lo que me detiene de salirme de esa apestosa cabaña, llevarme a Sofi conmigo, si tan solo supiera que estuvieran vivas..., ay un silencio total en la sala, es obvio que todos se an dormido ya, pero como yo estoy despierta este silencio me aburre, me aburre a tal grado de querer gritar, porque la gente tiene que ser tan aburrida hoy en día?, sonreír no les vendría nada mal..., puta vida injusta!, asusta saber que lo que mas quieres lo puedes perder joder! ya estoy arta de pura mierda que no nos deja nada bueno, y que será de nosotros entonces?, sin embargo tengo que dormir si quiero ver a Sofi mañana, lo cual ago, para luego ver todo negro y quedarme dormida

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **(en otro lugar, en las entrañas del bosque)**

 **POV normal**

En la noche, entre las atroces tormentas de nieve, dentro de una cueva cerca de las ruinas de varias ciudades, se encontraban un grupo de vándalos escondidos, con un total de 7 personas alrededor de un pequeño fuego que con dificultad se mantenía vivo, una fuente de aire termina de apagarla, dejando a las 7 criaturas con mas frio que nunca, se abrazaban a si mismas tratando de mantener el calor, cada uno llevaba una mascara o un pañuelo tapando su boca, sin dejar ver su verdadera identidad, uno de las personas dentro de la cueva se levanto y se puso a caminar alrededor de la cueva, tanto para mantener el calor como para pensar mejor, llevaba una mascara de el fantasma de la opera, un rato después, otra persona se levanto y lo detuvo

-ya tranquilo S, lo único que ases es desesperarme, M cada ves se pone mas nerviosa, ademas de que no tenemos nada que comer y el frio es...- intentó de hablar, pero "S" como lo acababan de llamar, lo interrumpió

-como todos los dias, no ay que comer, como siempre, no creo que no te des cuenta A-dijo, por sus púas se notaba que era un erizo, aunque una capa de color café con una capucha le tapaba su cuerpo, el llamado "A" tenia una vestimenta parecida, sin embargo era color negro y tenia la capucha puesta, no se podía saber su especie, y con la voz ronca que no se diferenciaba mucho menos su genero, este mismo empezó a mirar alrededor de su refugio, en sus ojos que era lo único que se veía, se reflejaba melancolía, se alegó de "S" para caminar hacia la entrada de la cueva, pero sin salir, sabia que si salia el viento lo llevaría a quien sabe donde, detrás de el se acercó una persona mas, que llevaba una sudadera color gris, igual con capucha, la cual tenia puesta, era una mujer, su pecho la delataba, pero la misma capucha no le dejaba ver la cara, le toco el hombro asustándolo un poco

-Ah!, M...deverias dormir, mañana partimos a Esmerald City-dijo sin apartar la vista de la chica, la cual suspiro quitándose la capucha, dejando ver su rostro con piel pálida, lacio cabello largo castaño y penetrantes ojos color chocolate

-Cuantas veces te e dicho que me hables por mi verdadero nombre cuando estamos solo nosotros 7?-digo la eriza, ya que la unión de sus ojos delataban su especie, rodando los ojos

-Ok Alejan...

-PERO NO ME HABLES POR MI SEGUNDO NOMBRE!-grito de forma infantil la castaña, por lo cual el otro sujeto solo rio un poco, internándose adentro de la cueva y dejando sola a la eriza, la cual suspiro nuevamente mirando atentamente la tormenta, como si recordara algo, luego de que una fría lágrima bajara por su mejilla se iso medio bola en la entrada de la cueva

-Chicas...como las extraño-susurro sacando una foto donde salían 4 personas, 2 erizas, 1 loba y una pequeña zorrita

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Yap!, espero que les alla gustado, porque creo que no quedo muy bien, excepto el final, les deje con dudas? amaron el cap?, lo odiaron acaso? nose, es decisión de ustedes, antes quiero dar gracias a la única persona que comento (Mary) y a alguien mas que leyó pero me dio su opinión por un PM, por lo cual no dejo review (gracias Oli-Sweet, pero yo te diré Oli) en fin, pues nada chicos, si les gusto el cap coméntenmelo, déjenme un review (si acaso lo merezco) y pues nada jeje**

 **Chao chao :3**


	4. Regreso y busqueda

**Hola humanoides terrenarios espaciales!**

 **Yey!, ya volví!, este es otro capítulo de esta locura, sii em bueno...sinceramente no tengo nada que decir asi que, al leer?**

 **ATENCIÓN: Sonic The hedgehog y sus amigos NO me pertenecen, sino de la compañía de SEGA, los F.C. Nathy, Sofi y Maria TAMPOCO son de mi propiedad, sino de la escritora Maria Violet**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Regreso y Búsqueda**

 **Sonic POV**

Cuando despierto los demás ya se an despertado, o almenos, casi todos, ya que Nathy sige roncando en una esquina, al levantarme percibo un olor, un olor delicioso, cuando me paro de mi lugar los demás voltean a verme, al parecer an cazado 2 conejos y los an asado, eso es lo que se olía

-Mmmmmm, conejo- dijo acercándome a la mesa, tomo una parte y le doy un buen mordisco, los hermanos de están peleando por una pata del conejo, al parecer ya no ay, aunque las patas tienen menos carne...

-Dámela!-grita Martha, queriéndosela quitar a su hermano

-No!, haste para aya Mar

-Damelaaaaaa!

-Noooooo

-Me esta molestando!-grita por ultimo Martha, mirándome y señalando a Marcus, el cual la mira enfadado, yo me rio, es divertido verlos pelear

-Te gano la pata de conejo no?-dijo yo para parar su pelea, aunque era divertido

-No, yo se la gane, pero el me la quito de la mano- dise Martha cruzando los brazos y viendo a Marcus de reojo, el cual le saca la lengua infantilmente, Sally se echa a reír y Jack esboza una sonrisa de lado, yo tambien me rio y noto a alguien detrás de mi, es Nathy que le quita la pata de conejo a Marcus y le da un mordisco, luego tambien le saca la lengua y camina para tomar su mochila y ponérsela en el hombro

-Si queremos llegar ya tememos que apurarnos, necesito hablar con Sofi urgentemente- dise colgándose bien la mochila, nos mira impaciente y todos guardamos una parte de conejo, aunque llevo una parte en la mano para ir comiendo en el camino, dejándoles unas piezas a los hermanos, mientras recogemos nuestras cosas se escucha ruido de la otra parte de la tienda, por lo cual los hermanos salen automáticamente del cuarto

-Ahorita venimos- dise Marcus antes de cerrar la puerta, me caen bien estos chicos, me pasa por la cabeza que tal vez podamos llevarlos con nosotros a la cabaña, pero no, ellos tienen su tienda de canje aquí y creo que pueden sobrevivir bien si siguen aquí, me pregunto como estarán en la cabaña, si es sierto que deben de estar preocupadas, solo espero que Ana este bien, guardo el slipping en la gran mochila que llevo y la levanto en mi espalda, en ese momento entra Marcus buscando unas cajas, cuando encuentra la que buscaba saca de ay unas mantas de colores variados y regresa de donde vino, cuando observó alrededor veo que mi equipo todavía no termina de empacar sus cosas, asi que espero sentado en una esquina, cuando Martha llega sobresaltada y corre hacia mi me asusto, que paso?, algo malo?, algún problema con los clientes que llegaron?

-S-Sonic!, son l-la pandilla de la que te hable, la de las máscaras y eso, ve a ver!-me quedo paralizado, enserio son ellos?, enserio están aquí?, entra Marcus a la habitación dando palmadas

-Listo!, ya los atendi Mar, pero a la próxima no te vayas corriendo asi!, por sierto, porque te fuiste corriendo?-dise Marcus, como que ya los atendió?, salgo corriendo tropezando con cajas que me encuentro, salgo de la tienda a toda prisa, seguro y tengo la misma cara de loco que cuando encontré la bota de Silver, cuando vi en logo de 2 colas en la tienda de canje, y ahora, por encontrar a aquella pandilla donde pueden estar Amy y Shadow, Amy!, MI AMES!, a lo lejos veo un pequeño grupo sentado debajo de una pila de rocas de un anterior edificio departamental, cuando llego a ellos les arranco literalmente las máscaras

-Amy?, no...Shadow?, NO!, tu no eres mi Ames-digo por ultimo al quitarle la mascara a una eriza café, pero no es la eriza café que yo conozco, aquí no están, debo de estar estupido para creer que algún dia los encontraré, carajo!, Sonic tienes que aceptar que están muertos, por mas que te duela, están muertos, están muertos, ESTÁN MUERTOS!

-SONIC!, REGRESA PARA ACA EN ESTE INSTANTE!- me grita Sally a lo lejos, me doy la vuelta para dirigirme a ellos, pero antes tengo que perdonarme con los chicos que asalté de inmediato, que me ven con caras raras

-Perdóneme, creí que eran otras personas-les dijo con la cabeza gacha, camino lentamente hacia Sally, la cual se le ve molesta, al entrar Martha me abraza, no se porque, ni me conoce

-Perdón, tal vez me equivoque de personas-me susurra al oído, pero yo no le respondo, solo me aparto de ella y tomo mi mochila, me despido de los hermanos y salimos de ay, a lo lejos, al voltear atrás, veo el logo de dos colas de mi hermano Tails, amigo, es duro aceptar que ya no estas, y es mas duro vivir con ello, espero que me estes cuidando desde arriba, apesar de que yo no pude ayudarte a ti cuando mas lo necesitabas, lo que fuy o lo que sere no importa ya, solo importa el yo, y el presente, al caminar nadie habla, ya que Nathy esta entretenida con el libro que le presto Sally (que me parece aun demasiado extraño), no se que me espera cuando lleguemos, se me viene a la mente la bota de Silver, la que encontré la vez pasada, seguro y tambien esta muerto, tal vez y sea mejor que todos estén muertos, ahora, cual es mi motivación de la vida?, me motivaba el creer que ellos no estaban muertos, que algún día los iba a encontrar a todos pero...eramos acaso los héroes que creíamos ser?, Egghead no era mas que un idiota barrigón que le gustaba jugar con robots y soñar con conquistar Mobius, acaso enserio era algo de lo que teníamos que temer?, ok si, tal vez hubieron cosas que no cualquiera pudiera ganar pero...aun no se si nuestra existencia era de por sí necesaria, al llegar a la cabaña nos detenemos en la puerta, como inseguros de abrirla o no, inclusive Jack, que estaba muy preocupado por su hermana, es casi...como si le diera miedo ver que ay detrás de la puerta, Sally la abre, Sofi esta dentro en la sala, se le nota en los ojos que a llorado, y mucho, me da mala espina, no nos dan tiempo de desir nada, ya que Sofi se lanza encima de Nathy, llorando

-NATHY!, crei que no vendrían, que estaban muertos, que no te vería mas, recordaba aquellos dias con las chicas, y no sabes como llore, llore llore y llore esperando a que enserio abrieran esa puerta, prométeme que jamas, JAMAS! me vas a volver a hacer esto, no te lo permito, TE LO PROHÍBO- gritaba sin parar Sofi, dándole un abrazo estilo Amy, es lo que refería con Nathy, que solo con Sofi se comporta...como un ser humano

-Te lo prometo, ahora, te puedes quitar de enzima? Por favor?- dijo Nathy, lo cual la zorrita iso sonándose los mocos con su camiseta, cuando Jack se acercó a Sofi, sabia lo que le iba a preguntar

-Sofi...y Ana?-preguntó, con un poco de cautela, temiendo oir ma respuesta

-Arriba, en el cuarto, esta bien no te preocupes, trajeron las medicinas?-me alivia que diga eso, Jack subió a toda velocidad al cuarto de las chicas, para luego salir con la niña en brazos, la pequeña lo abrazaba mucho, después de organizar unas cosas en la cabaña, platicar un poco y comer, nos fuimos a dormir, todo estaba como lo dejamos, no avía nada que no estuviera fuera de su lugar, ahora soy mas ordenado, la edad, pero sobretodo el tiempo, a cambiado parte de mi ser, eh visto cosas nuevas, pero tambien uno se seja de otras, las emociones del dia pueden conmigo, asi que nomas pongo la cabeza en la almohada caigo en brazos de Morfeo

• **•••••••••**

Cuando despierto, no ay nadie en el cuarto, lo cual me extraña un poco, ya que Jack se levanta tarde, amenos que yo alla tenido pesadillas, lo cual no paso esta noche, eh tenido la gran satisfacción de dormir corrido y sin sueños, me levanto del colchón en el que estaba durmiendo, miro alrededor y en él suelo de tablones encuentro mi chaqueta, la que Amy me dio, las paredes de un azul desvalido por los años empiezan a crujir un poco, que es lo que pasa cuando alguien sube las escaleras rápidamente y a pisotones, unos segundos después entra Sally al cuarto, con cara de maniática, pero al verme, una sonrisa se muestra en su rostro, las palabras siguientes que dise me dejan sorprendido

-Sonic, Sofi a encontrado el rastro de Silver-me quedo sin movimiento, se que mi cara muestra sorpresa, mis oídos no me engañan?, es enserio lo que estoy escuchando, como si actuarán solos, mis pies sin permiso ni tiempo de preguntar salen corriendo, hacia la sala, hacia Sofi, y tal vez, hacia lo que podría ser Silver

-Sonic!, tienes que ver esto!- me dise Sofi, sentada en la mesa de la cocina y la bota de Silver delante de ella, me acerco a la zorrita rápidamente, pero ella, como acto reflejo, levanta la mano diciéndome que no me acerque tanto, que le de su espacio- tranquilo Sonic!, que aun no te e dicho nada

-Bien!, entonces...esta vivo?- pregunto, ilusionado

-No te puedo asegurar nada, pero la bota lleva ay enterrada almenos, unas...3 semanas tal vez, bien puede que un mes, un mayor de mes y medio, te podría dar mas pistas del paradero de tu amigo si me degas ver donde la encontraste, me puedes...- no la dejo terminar, la tomo de una mano y me la llevo, corriendo, fuera de la cabaña asta aquel lugar, mientras ella me grita como loca, tengo que saber el paradero de el, algo, tan solo una pista mas que me lleve ese erizo color plata de ojos ámbar, y tal vez, a alguien mas, cuando llegamos al lugar que creo que es buscamos un par de minutos, asta que Sofi cae en un pequeño ollo en el suelo, el ollo que dejo la bota, al quitar la nieve saca unas cosas que no alcanzó a ver, no dise nada y los nervios me carcomen por dentro, cuando voltea hacia mi me bindra una sonrisa, la cual me da esperanza, pero también me desespera

-Bien, al parecer se dirigía hacia alla-dise apuntando al lado contrario, se a donde se dirigía, las ruinas de la majestuosa Angel Island, jamas quise acercarme a ese lugar, me daban escalofríos, ademas de que ese era el hogar de la Master Esmerad, el hogar de Knukcles, si callo la isla fue por 2 cosas, o la esmeralda fue robada, o bien, perdió su poder al igual que sus predecesoras, lo cual tambien me aterra, esque, era la Master Esmerald!, tan llena de poder, pero al mismo tiempo tan frágil, miro para ese punto lejano, Sofi me sacude el hombro, miro sus ojos color celeste, como el cielo en un dia de verano, algo que ya no tenemos, luego vuelvo a mirar hacia a Angel Island, no me puedo ir y dejarla ella aquí, aun asi, a ella no le corresponde esto, es mi problema, yo lo provoque, yo lo tengo que arreglar

-Sofi, vamos a la cabaña-le digo para tomarla del brazo, con expresión seria, ella solo asiente con la cabeza, se agarra bien de mi brazo, al correr siento el frio viento en mi cara helado que me cala asta los huesos, ya que salí temprano hoy y las ventiscas de anoche no se an ido por completo, sin embargo, no me detengo, sigo hasta llegar a la pequeña cabaña de de 2 pisos, que parece que con un solo soplido se caerá en mil pedazos, cuando entramos lo que mas deseo es algo caliente, algo que no podemos permitirnos, me siento delante de Sally, que esta tranquilamente comiendo una pieza del conejo de ayer, si pienso irme a buscar a Silver, nesesito compañía, y Sally es la perfecta para dicho trabajo, Nathy es fuerte, Jack aria todo por su hermanita, si no regreso, estarán bien, me siento mas cerca de la ardilla pelirroja, que me voltea a ver de reojo cuando me nota tan cerca

-Hola Sonic, ya regresaron -dise volteando la cabeza para verme mejor, esta esperando a que hable, pero me quedo mudo, como le voy a pedir que valla conmigo a una misión suicida para buscar a Silver, no le puedo decir "oye Sally, que te parece si vamos a buscar a Silver a las ruinas de Angel Island aunque puede que no lo encontramos y vayamos a morir en el intento!" no, no le puedo decir eso, se negaria, pero tengo que hacerlo, sin embrago, me decido por una conversación sencilla, para no alterarla

-Si, y hola, como estas?- le digo tomando un poco de la comida que ay en el plato, la que por sierto, esta a punto de terminarse

-Bien, un poco cansada por lo de ayer, y tu?-dise desganada, con un poco de brillo en los ojos, ase mucho que no hablamos bien, nos llevábamos muy bien de niños, ella dise que antes de que empezara el tornado, mis hermanos (Sonia y Manic) habían partido del reino asta el taller de Tails, algo que obviamente, no lograron, mis hermano..., si no hubieran querido ir hacia conmigo, tal vez y les hubiera quedado mas tiempo de vida, y mi madre, no se nada de ella, aunque es obvio, no se nada, de nadie, nadie mas que de Silver, que puede que este en algún lugar en las míticas ruinas de Angel Island

-Bien, o al menos...eso creo-le dedico una sonrisa sincera, ella cree notar que me esta pasando algo, porque me toma de una mano

-Bueno, entonces..., an encontrado algo dé Silver?

-Si-dijo, parece verme cara de tristeza, o algo por el estilo, por las palabras que pronuncia después

-yo...yo tambien los extraño, a mis amigos claro, el especial a K(algo, investigar como se llama), me gustaría reunirme con el algún dia, o con cualquiera

-Bueno, yo tambien extraño a Amy, y a Tails, y a todos, sabes, ay signos de que Silver este vivo

-Lo se, antes de que te despertaras Sofi y yo trabajamos en eso, es por eso que entre asi a tu cuatro, perdóname si te asuste, esque me emocione, y averiguaron algo? -di en el blanco, o mejor dicho, ella dio en el blanco

-No te preocupes, que no paso nada, y muchas gracias, ya se maso menos a donde fue Silver

-A si? Adónde?-me pregunta, pero me vuelvo a quedar callado, no se como formularle la pregunta, cuando estoy a punto de hablar, Sofi entra y reponde por mi

-Las ruinas de Angel Island, no se porque aya ido ay-dise Sofi, poniéndose un suéter plata, que es lo que lleva normalmente ademas de unos pantalones de mezclilla, tenis blancos y la su misma blusa que según ella, era de diario, que es una blusa Azul, solamente que esta es de manga larga

-Angel Island? porque iría tan lejos?- pregunta la ardilla, y tomo el valor para responderle y hacerle esa pregunta

-No lo se, pero pienso buscarlo, y quiero que vallas conmigo-dijo con un nudo en la garganta, ella se me queda mirando, con los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal, Sofi esta en las mismas condiciones, Sally aparta la mirada, viendo hacia el suelo, pensativa, el silencio en la sala dura varios minutos asta que Sally responde al fin

-Ire-dise en forma de susurro, casi inaudible, sus ojos azules, me miran de repente, me da una sonrisa, y yo me alivio, que tendré al menos un poco de compañía en el viaje, le devuelvo la sonrisa

-Muchas gracias Sally, no sabes de la que me acabas de salvar-le dijo, agradecido, ella se levanta y se acerca hacia mi, poniendo sus manos en la espalda

-Y bien, cuando nos vamos?-pregunta, Sofi se ríe un poco

-Se puede ahora? Esque...es un poco temprano y bueno...queremos regresar rápido no?,y...y..., ay perdón esque me emociona la idea!-balbuceó un poco, esque, si lo encontramos,por Chaos!, que no aria...

-Entonces vamos jeje, nos hace falta algo de aventura, me aburro en este lugar-me dise, y casi salto de la emoción, tomamos nuestras cosas, esperamos encontrar mas rastros de el, o de cualquiera, y Sally esta emocionada, quiere encontrar los restos de la Master Emerald, siempre le an gustado este tipo de cosas, empacamos las cosas básicas, no sabemos aun si nos vamos a tardar en ir y regresar, ya que, aun con mi súper velocidad, llevaremos un rato en llegar, y, como la isla es casi en su totalidad puros escombros, se cree que se an formado cuevas a lo largo de los años, y otros disen que esta encantado y las almas de los muertos andan por ai, aunque es ilógico, ya que el único que vivía ay era Knukcles, el cual estaba comigo cuando apareció el tornado, recuerdo que las uvas de ay eran exquisitas, cuando se le cuenta el plan a los demás parece no importarles, menos a Ana, la cual se me salta en brazos rápidamente cuando entiende que me voy a ir, cuando le explico que solo será por unas horas, se alegra, pero luego, la mando al cuarto, no debe saber que puede que no regresemos

-Bien, antes de irnos, quiero decirles algo- veo que captó la atención de todos, tal vez por la seriedad con la que la dije, mas que solo atención, Nathy se ve curiosa, pero tambien un poco desesperada, sigo hablando-Puede que no regresemos, no sabemos si vamos a volver a tiempo, o con que nos vamos a encontrar, asi que, en ese caso, ya saben que hacer, cuídense entre ustedes mismos, dejo a Jack a cargo si no regresamos

-Jackson, mi nombre real es Jackson The Hedgehog, pero por alguna razón jamas me justo mucho-dise Jack, dijo Jackson, mirándome a los ojos, con una sonrisa de lado, yo tambien le sonrió, creo que entiende lo peligroso del viaje, Nathy no dise nada, solo se queda sentada en el sillón que tengo enfrente, con los brazos cruzados, espero a que diga algo, pero no dise nada, Ana baja para darme un ultimo abrazo, los antes de salir, lo miro a todos

-Gracias chicos, se cuidan-les dijo dando un giño y levantando el pulgar, como lo hacia en viejos tiempos, nadie dise nada, Sally se despide con la mano

-Adiós Señor Sonic!-me medio grita Ana alzando la mano en señal de adiós, en brazos de su hermano, le sonrió, luego miro para adelante, con cara seria y el seño fruncido, Sally me mira

-Entonces, Angel Island no?, creo que esto será emocionante, no crees?, seria genial para un libro, "Angel Island Ruins", o una película, claro, cuando acabe toda esta mierda no?-me dise alegre Sally, haciendo ademanes con las manos, en especial cuando dise el nombre para su libro"Angel Island Ruins", le sonrió, sin duda esta muy emocionada con esto,me rio un poco

-Si, claro, puedes empezar investigando porque la Master Esmerald perdió si poder, el porque cayo la isla, ya sabes-le digo, y ella asiente, a lo lejos veo la mítica isla

-Sabes, me siento emocionada, ya que ase demasiado que ya no compartimos juntos, como de chicos, recuerdas que de niños jugábamos a que íbamos de viaje hacia Angel Island?, era muy divertido, y ahora es como si se isiera realidad no crees?-sige hablando, a la ves que me da un empujonsito amistoso, veo que lleva una chaqueta similar a la mia, solo que un poco mas clara, como de un color beige, ademas de un pantalón del mismo color, no se de como sea la blusa que lleva debajo, pero si lleva una bufanda color azul, ademas de unas botas de un color tinto, que le quedan muy bien, como ella dise "que estemos en un mundo post-apocalíptico no significa que no pueda estar a la moda no?"

-Si, es agradable pasar tiempo contigo, bueno, es hora de acelerar, vienes no?-le dijo a Sally, poniéndome en posición para que se suba en mi espalda, cuando se sube, el peso casi me tira, ya que llevo mi mochila, a ella y la mochila de ella, aun asi, empiezo a correr hacia las míticas (y escalofriantes) ruinas de Angel Island

••••••••••

 **POV normal**

 **En la cabaña...**

Nathy y Sofi, fuera de la casa de madera, se veía a la eriza con una mochila, su mochila de siempre, con una cara seria, pero al mismo tiempo triste, la zorrita, con cara de melancolía, enganchaba por último, un bote con agua en una bolsa de la mochila de su amiga, suspira desganada, cerrando los ojos, Nathy se voltea y se asoma por la ventana, cada 2 semanas tenia que reunirse con aquel erizo, si no la mataban, un trato que avía echo ase tiempo y que no quería recordar

-Nathy, no tienes que ir, cada entrega te pide mas y mas, te estas desgastando poco a poco-dise Sofi, poniéndole una mano en el hombro de la morada, pero ella es voltea con ella, mirándola a los ojos

-Si no lo ago, muere, almenos se que esta viva

-No lo sabes, el no te dise nada, siempre que le preguntas desaparece!, no puedes seguir asi Nathy-le suplica Sofi, Nathy, no dise nada, se queda mirando el suelo, pensativa, luego, la mira con los ojos brillosos, decidida

-Voy a ir, hoy me tendrá que responder-dise dándose la vuelta y empezando a correr, dejando a su amiga zorrita atrás

••••••••••

 **Sonic POV**

Mientras corro, Sally me abraza por detrás, creyendo de un momento a otro que se va a caer, cuando llego cerca de las ruinas de la isla, paro, cuando cayo la isla se unió literalmente a la tierra de mobius, me detengo porque, cuando callo, levanto mucha agua, provocando pequeños Tsunamis por los alrededores, el agua, ahora estancada, se a convertido en hielo, en el cual no puedo correr, de aquí vamos a tener que caminar, Sally se baja de mi espalda, con la piel pálida, se abraza a si misma, el suelo congelado hace que aya mas frio que de costumbre, yo como estuve corriendo no siento en su totalidad el frio inmenso de esta zona, Angel Island se eleva casi a nuestros pies

-Sonic, cr-creo que debemos ponernos a caminar ya, ase d-demaciado frio-dise Sally, castañeando, asiento y empezamos a caminar por los suelos congelados, cuando la volteo a ver, le levanto la bufanda por arriba de la nariz, estas temperaturas llegan a ser demaciado altas para nuestro sistema, y mientras mas avanzamos mas grados van bajando, tal vez y llegaremos a un punto en el que aga demaciado frio como para que nos congelemos, pero algo, un no se que nos impulsa a seguir adelante, y cuando menos nos damos cuenta, los escombros de la isla están bajo nuestros pies, donde paramos para ver el paisaje helado que tememos delante

••••••••••

 **POV desconocido**

El dia, como todos, esta lleno de lo mismo, el hambre siempre nos arasá lentamente, me e planteado profundamente irme, dejarlos, pero no, como es que sobreviviría en este mundo helado?, lo único que ago es mantenerme en pie y seguirle el paso a mis compañeros, se que algo, no se el que, me cuida y me mantiene con vida, hoy es un dia un poco diferente a los demás, por es enserio, no soy idiota y no debo de ser la única que nota cuando S se va y regresa con un cargamento cada vez mas grande, jamas nos quiere desir de donde lo saca, y a los demás no parece importarle, pero a mi si y hoy estoy decidida a seguirlo, algo ay que me intriga de el, cuando lo veo alegarse por los arboles y el suelo congelado, lo sigo, no muy de cerca, para que no pueda detectarme, pero tampoco demaciado legos para perderle el rastro, se detiene en un pequeño claro, donde no ay nada mad que el vasto suelo duro como el cemento, se detiene ay, como si estuviera esperando a alguien, solo se queda ahí, esperando...

•••••••••

 **Sonic POV**

Cuando nos acercamos mas, vemos que todo esta completamente sellado, no fue para aca, seguro y murió congelado, estoy a punto de decirle a Sally algo pero ella se acerca mas, entretenida con algo

-Sonic, aquí ay algo, como una entrada...-dise acercándose mas y entrando en algo, como una grieta, tapada por una roca, no se por donde se metió asta que me acerco yo mas, y si, ay una entrada escondida, asombrado, entro en ella, Sally esta a varios metros de mi, cuando entro veo que ay antorchas colgadas en paredes de tierra, ay pocas, haciendo difícil la visión, las paredes forman túneles, a donde nos llevan no se, pero lo que si se es que Sally esta ansiosa por recurrir estos túneles de piedra

•••••••••

 **POV Desconocido**

Después de un rato, veo a algo, o mejor dicho alguien acercarse, tiene la cabeza tapada, no le puedo ver nada mas que sus ojos color lila, le avienta una mochila, de la cual salen cosas variadas, como comida, asta mantas

-Valla valla señorita Hedgehog, parece que a traído todo lo que le e pedido, pero tiene que recordar que el color azul no me gusta-dise S aventando 3 de las 5 mantas que venían en la mochila hacia ella, las cuales esquiva y se acerca a S, apenas y alcanzó a escuchar las palabras que dise

-Como esta ella, esta viva no?, me lo tienes que desir

-Pero señorita Hedgehog, no le puedo decir nada si no me trae lo que le pedí, a la próxima quiero el doble de mantas

-Dime, o te mato-dise la chica, sacando una daga poniéndosela en el cuello a S, cuando se quita la capucha, tengo que ahogar un grito cunado veo que la chica es Nathy

•••••••••

 **Sonic POV**

Cuando avanzamos mas, me asusto, esto esta demaciado solo, y cuando volteo detrás siento que siguen nos sige

-Sally, vámonos, este lugar no me da buena espina-le dijo deteniéndola

-Oh vamos Sonic!, no seas miedoso y camina-me dise tomándome del brazo

-Siento que alguien nos sige, vámonos Sally!-no me hace caso, sige caminando, volteo hacia atrás y veo una luz mas fuerte que la que nos da las antorchas, luego me quedo parado volteando para ese lado, Sally hace lo mismo esperándome, y si que teníamos a alguien atrás, el muchacho que tenemos detrás le falta el brazo izquierdo **(N/A:del codo para abajo)** y parece que no ve de un ojo **(N/A-2: An visto a esas personas que tienen un ojo que parese que casi no se le ve la pupila? Que tiene como una capa de gris arriba? Asi es)** ,me quedo paralizado cuando lo reconozco, y el parese tambien reconocerme, porque habre los ojos como platos

-Knukcles...

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Yey!, cha acebeee, no mamen me duele la espalda!, pero eso es problema mio, como quedo?, me mate haciendo esto, y eso que es poquito comparado con otros fan fic...creo, le gusto? Merezco algún review? Aunque sea uno?, quiero agradecer a Maria Violet (Mary), y Oli-Sweet (Oli) por dejar review, son las únicas que dejan review, pues ya digan como esta y que me falta, ya saben lo de siempre, no pus como no tengo nada que desir bye bye ;)**

 **Asta la próxima cacahuateros :3**

 **#TodosSomosCacahuates**


	5. Knukcles

**Hola humanoides terrenarios espaciales!**

 **Como están?, yo bien, o almenos eso creo, les gusto el cap anterior? Si verdad? Si perras! (?ok no ewe, no pus aquí otro cap de Gran Nevada (tengo que cambiarle el nombre...) y pues...miau, todo lo que tengo que decir lo are al final del capitulo, pido por antemano si es algo pequeño, todo eso lo explicare al finalizar el cap, sin mas que decir por ahora, disfrútenlo ;)**

 **Ahora si, a leer!**

 **ATENCIÓN: Sonic The hedgehog y sus amigos NO me pertenecen, sino de la compañía de SEGA, los F.C. Nathy, Sofi y Maria TAMPOCO son de mi propiedad, sino de la escritora Maria Violet**

 **A leer! :3**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Knuckles...**

 **Sonic POV**

Me le quedo mirando, no decimos nada, tiene la boca abierta, desvio mi mirada hacia su brazo, o lo que antes era su brazo, por que ahora le falta la mitad de este, el cual termina en muñón y con bultos irregulares, tiene una antorcha en su única mano, abrigado con harapos, por asi decirlo, lleva un suéter (un poco desgarrado) negro con pantalones del mismo color en el mismo estado, se me queda mirando y tambien me inspecciona con la mirada, Sally no dise nada

-S-Sonic? Sonic the hedgehog?-me pregunta, lo único que logro hacer es mover mi cabeza de manera afirmativa, se le salen lagrimas de los ojos, por el amor de chaos, es Knukcles!, KNUKCLES!-SONIC!

-Amigo!-le dijo mientras nos abrazamos, me vale, almenos se que alguien esta vivo, se me forman varias preguntas, que hace aquí?, ay alguien mas con el? Que le paso a su brazo y a su ojo?, como es que esta aquí? Como sobrevivió?

-S-Sonic, no sabes lo mucho que te e extrañado, ya había a dado todos por muertos!, que ases aquí!- me dise, sin soltarme y por su voz noto que esta llorando, yo tambien derramo unas lagrimas, porque, es Knukcles!, mi compañero de aventuras, aquel guardián estupido que le tome tanto cariño, es Knukcles, es Knukcles, es KNUKCLES!

-Yo tambien te extrañe amigo- le digo separándome de el, después de darle un apretón de manos, se enjuaga unas lagrimas para luego centrar su vista en Sally

-Quien eres tu?- pregunta sin dejar de mirarla, con cara seria, ella sonríe un poco y le extiende la mano

-Mi nombre es Sally Acorn, mucho justo en por fin conocerte Knukcles- responde amablemente, pero Knukcles no le hace caso, dejándola con la mano en alto, algo vergonzoso, ay personas que los años no los afectan, siguen siendo los mismos, y al parecer, Knukcles no confía en ella

-Y esta?-me pregunta, apuntando a Sally, lo que la incomoda y molesta un poco, yo me pongo nervioso, ay Knukcles...

-Ella...Sally, es una amiga de la infancia, ya te avía contado de ella, era la antigua princesa del reino Acorn, acaso no lo recuerdas?-le dijo bajándole la mano (su única mano) con la que apuntaba a la ardilla, su rostro se contrae un poco, luego ve a Sally, que esta con los brazos cruzados un poco molesta con el equidna, Knukcles le sonríe y le extiende la mano, dejando la antorcha en el suelo, en señal de confianza, sabe que si yo confio en ella, el también, es por eso que pesar de ser un poco estupido, siempre me agrado, Sally, le sonríe igualmente, aceptándole el saludo

-Conque una princesa eh?, soy Knukcles The Equidna, un gusto, que asen aquí? Como llegaron?, nadie se acerca a Angel Island desde que cayo- dise con mas seguridad, luego me mira a mi, buscando las respuestas de las anteriores preguntas tomando denuevo la antorcha del suelo

-Bueno, no sabría como decirte esto, es algo un poco...largo? Complicado?-le contesto un poco nervioso, este aquí Silver o no, me da miedo la respuesta, en especial si llega a ser negativa

-Bien, vengan, acompáñenme, yo tambien tengo unas cosas que contar-me dise, adelantándose y giñando su ojo bueno, luego empieza a caminar por los túneles, que parese conocer como la palma de su mano, giramos por varias esquinas, derecha, izquierda, adelante, atrás, nadie dise nada, Knukcles se le nota un sentimiento en la cara, de que no puede creerse esto, yo tampoco, pero aun asi, nadie dise nada, llevamos tanto tiempo caminando que pierdo el tiempo, paso las yemas de los dedos por las paredes, paredes rasposas y un poco irregulares, con una que otra antorcha dando un poco de luz, debes en cuando (o tal vez mas seguido de lo que uno se hubiera esperado) encontramos antorchas apagadas, y por un pasillo lo encontramos enteramente apagado, vuelvo mi vista a las paredes, que parecen que en cualquier momento sedaran, dudo mucho que esto sea natural, lo iso Knukcles? Podría ser posible, pero con un solo brazo disponible es algo difícil de creer, apesar de que siempre le gusto la isla, claro, era su hogar, pero apegarse tanto, no se, estos túneles deben tener su razón, tiempo después, Knukcles se mete por un hueco donde cabe perfectamente si se agacha por el, algo que no avía notado, tal vez para despistar, una vez el equidna dentro, nos dise que entremos, lo cual hacemos, no es un pequeño túnel, como yo esperaba, sino una entrada escondida a otro pasillo de piedra un poco largo sin iluminación, pero al final de este, se irradia mucha luz, y calor, un calor que me calienta las mejillas y me relaja el cuerpo, un calor que ase 5 años que no sentía

-Que...-apenas logra pronunciar Sally, asombrada, mientras avanzamos, la luz de el final se ase un poco mas intensa, al llegar ay un gran cuarto, lleno de enredaderas y arbustos de las cuales cuelgan deliciosas uvas características de la isla, lo que me parese ilógico, ya que no podrían crecer con el frio, ademas de que ay unas paredes de piedra extra que sobresalen de las que se ve un poco mas de luz, luz anaranjada, fuego, es lo que se encuentra ahí dentro, en el centro de la gigante sala ay como...bueno no es una cabaña, pero esta echa de madera, es una extensión no muy grande de 4 paredes techo y puerta, asta ay llega, Sally gira por la sala impresionada, con la boca abierta, mas legos de las cabaña, mas a la esquina, esta una fogata, apagada, con algo de metal (tal vez un estilo de parrilla) enzima de ella, Knukcles mira tambien alrededor, orgulloso de ella, me acerco a una de las paredes, arrancó una pequeña hoja de las enredaderas, centrando mi atención en ella y las sensaciones de este momento, el clima mas cálido de lo normal, la tierra un poco mas suelta debajo de mis pies, el olor a naturaleza (y porque no admitirlo, tambien un poco de quemado) me pregunto como es que traen aire a esta zona tan dentro de las ruinas de la isla

-Knukcles, me puedes desir como, cuando, donde...-me trabo un poco intentando formular lad preguntas que tanto estoy conteniendo justo ahora

-Creo que debo contarte una historia-dise, alegre, sentándose en el suelo e invitándonos a sentarnos con el, lo que Sally hace inmediatamente, sedienta de información sobre estos túneles

••••••••••

 **POV Desconocido**

La navaja contra el cuello de S y el silencio de la impresión de ver a Nathy, ella, esta viva!, no lo puedo creer, es un sueño?, no lo se, pero la insistencia de Nathy hacia el cuello de S me causa temor de lo que pueda causar, en su cara parese deseosa de hacerlo, pero no puedo dejar que lo mate, ag!, pasan tantas cosas por mi cabeza, que lo único que se me ocurre es cubrirme con la capucha de mi chamarra y lanzarme hacia S, al hacerlo, Nathy suelta la navaja segundos después de que S le de un puñetazo en la mandíbula, antes de que yo me lanzara hacia el, caigo enzima de el, casi abrazándole, Nathy cae de espaldas, escupiendo un poco de sangre por la boca, lo cual me preocupa, el puñetazo que le dio S la dejo un poco desorientada, gracias a Chaos que no se me volteo la capucha, S parese reconocerme, como no? Si usaba esta ropa antes de que se fuera, antes de que pueda hacer nada, se me quita de enzima y nos apunta a las 2 con 2 pistolas que saca de su ropa, no se de donde las saco, pero sentir el cañón cerca de mi cuello atraves de la capucha no es nada bonito

-No lo hagas, no tendrás quien te de de comer, y lo sabes-dise Nathy, sin mirarme, como si no existiera, como si no estuviera ay, me quedo quieta tras la insistencia del arma de S en mi nuca, el se ríe

-Sabes que puedo sobrevivir sin ti, pero el trabajo es muy duro y cansado, prefiero que lo hagas tu, pero..., me pregunto si podrás trabajar para mi sin una pierna- dise para luego dispararle en el muslo, y yo ahogo un grito

••••••••••

 **Sonic POV**

Ago lo que me pide, me siento a un lado de el, tambien cruzando las piernas, el se queda cayado, con los ojos cerrados

-Bien, empieza equidna!, no tenemos todo el dia!-le digo impaciente, el se ríe un poco, luego voltea a verme

-Ok, fue tiempo después de el tornado, medio año después de eso, recuerdo aver despertado en un árbol...

 ***Flashback***

 **Knukcles POV**

Cuando despierto, no estoy al cien de mis capacidades, me siento mareado, no se donde me encuentro, veo borroso, tengo el cuerpo pesado y entumecido, al tratar de moverme siento un dolor agudo, en el brazo, apenas puedo voltear a ver, ya que veo un gran pedazo de metal, puntiagudo, atravesándolo, me entra el pánico, trato de moverme pero no puedo, mi vista no se aclara del todo, cada movimiento es insoportable, luego caigo del árbol donde me encontraba, dándome un golpe en la espalda, quedando inconsciente.

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Cuando vuelvo a tener conciencia, sigo en la misma posición, con los brazos extendidos sobre la nieve, tengo la mente nublada y no llego a pensar bien en nada, se me ocurren pequeñas ordenes como *Tienes que moverte Knukcles* *Tienes que encontrar un refugió* *Tienes que sacarte eso del brazo*, me levanto como puedo y me apoyo en un árbol, aun no puedo ver del todo bien, pero aun asi intento ver a mi alrededor, pero solo veo arboles, nieve, arboles, nieve, nieve y mas nieve borrosa a mi alrededor, no se cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, pero el dolor se adueña de mi como nunca, me vuelvo a desmallar antes de poder caminar bien

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, todo rastro de dolor en mi cuerpo a desaparecido casi completamente, sin embargo, no tengo mucha capacidad de moverme, cuando lo intento escucho una voz detrás de mi

-Yo no me movería mucho si fuera tu-me dise una voz desconocida, tal vez de una chica, muevo un poco mi cabeza y si, es una chica, no alcanzó a descifrar su especie, pero veo que tiene un bonito pelaje color marrón caramelo, ademas de que veo un destello en sus ojos color ámbar, me sonríe y se agacha a mi lado, aun asi, me desconfio

-Quien eres?-le pregunto, noto mi voz algo ronca, llevo días sin articular una sola palabra, mirándola, ella responde un poco titubeante

-Soy Cle...me llamo Claudia, Claudia the Wolf-me dise moviendo la cabeza, como si al principio no quisiera decirme su nombre, no me la creo mucho, pero me la tragó -Ya viste tu brazo?

-Mi bra...AHHHH QUE LE PASO A MI BRAZO!-grito angustiado, ya que a mi brazo izquierdo le falta la mitad, pero como? Cuando paso esto!

-Si lo se, un cambio grande no? La herida se estaba infectando grandemente, no tuve mas remedio que cortarlo, es algo que...no se ve todos los dias no?-me dise, seria, como si no importara que aya perdido la mitad de mi brazo- de donde eres?

-Mmmmm, A-Angel Island-le digo un poco nervioso, ya que no confió del todo de ella, pero ella se ríe, su humor cambia repentinamente, se ríe demaciado, y con ganas

-Angel Island? Por chaos chico ese lugar da escalofríos, nadie vive ay, cayo después del tornado, enserio donde vives?-me dise, después de calmarse un poco, regresando a su estado actual, y yo frunzo el seño

-Vivo en Angel Island!, yo era el guardián de la Master Esmerald, y soy el ultimo equidna de Mobius, y ahora me dises que el propósito mi vida misma a caído de su lugar? Tienes que llevarme ay!- Le grito poniéndome de pie de un salto, lo que me hace gritar de dolor, me mareo y casi caigo de bruces, pero me sostengo con mi mano, mi única mano en el tronco de un árbol, el cual esta frio y duro, ella solo me mira, se la piensa un poco, suspira

-Bueno, no puedo dejarte aquí a tu suerte, quieres algo de comer?-dise, cansada, sacando una mochila, me da de comer y yo se lo agradezco, en el camino, un no puedo mirar bien de un ojo, y no lo comprendo, ella me ofrece una vara que utilizo de bastón para que no me caiga mientras caminamos, dise que con los varios golpes que me di sigo un poco inestable, al caminar lentamente, nadie habla, Claudia tiene la mirada fija en el horizonte mientras yo la tengo en el suelo, cuando pasa una corriente de aire, comienzo a darme cuenta del frio que tengo, de lo adormecidos que tengo los músculos, sin embargo, no digo nada, me parece demaciado raro que ella aya aparecido haci de la nada, solo a ayudarme, la miro de arriba para abajo, tiene un bonito pelaje colo marrón caramelo, tiene el pelo largo, asta las caderas, lo tiene liso y un poco ondulado al final, su flequillo le tapa media cara y tiene los ojos color ámbar, su especie, sun duda es un lobo, la chica es bonita, sin duda...

-Creo que esto no va a funcionar asta que te recuperes-dise Claudia, suspirando, yo la veo confuso, ella se quita un chaleco negro sin mangas que llevaba puesto y me lo ofrece, al ver que no respondo, me pone el chaleco en los hombros y yo siento un poco mas de calor, pero casi nada, la chica apunta a una cueva de rocas que ay algo escondida detrás de los arboles- pronto anochecerá, tenemos que refugiarnos, vamos

Asiento la cabeza y la sigo sin decir palabra, cuando entramos a la cueva veo que es pequeña, pero lo suficiente como para que quedamos ambos, después de comer, ella saca unas sabanas de su mochila y hace 2 tendidos para ella y para mi, nos acostamos, pero nadie se duerme, lo se porque no ay ninguna respiración profunda, la tormenta de fuera hace ruido, pero no demaciado como para no permitirnos hablar

-Mmmmm, Claudia..-la llamo, no dise nada, pero se que me esta escuchando- y tu de donde vienes? Digo...antes del tornado?

-..., yo vivía con unas amigas mias, muy amigas, las eh estado buscando, pero de la catástrofe ya va medio año..., si siguen vivas, espero poder encontrarlas un dia, el dia del tornado, yo me encontraba con ellas tomando un helado-ríe un poco- luego, empezó a oscurecerse el cielo, creímos que iba a llover haci que planteamos regresar a casa, pero a medio camino la tormenta empezó y...me separo de ellas, y tu? Cuéntame ti historia?

-Bueno...-digo, intento digerir su historia y calcular a quien le fue peor, a ella o a mi, pero eso lo dejo a un lado, no debería compararlas, empiezo- estaba en el cumpleaños de un amigo, era su 18 cumpleaños, Sonic The Hedgehog, cuando las nubes de la tormenta aparecieron unas alarmas empezaron a sonar, entramos todos a la casa un buen rato hasta que las ventanas se rompieron y trajo la tormenta y el tornado adentro, no recuerdo mucho, pero si que estuve un buen rato dentro del tornado asta que termino de girar y me dejo, recuerdo después de eso haver comido de unas latas de no se donde por un tiempo, pero una noche otro tornado me atrapó y estuve deambulando por un tiempo, asta que tu me encontraste y...me cortaste el brazo-le digo, ella no dise nada, solo mira el techo, después de un silencio prolongado, habla por última vez

-Lo siento, espero que encuentres a todas amigos pronto...buenas noches Knukcles

-Buenas noches Claudia-entonces cierro los ojos y me duermo, en la mañana ya no ay charlas, pero me pongo bien y llegamos a Angel Island 5 dias después, o lo que era Angel Island, ya que ahora son puros escombros

 ***Fin Flashback***

 **Sonic POV**

-Entonces es haci como perdiste tu brazo Knukcles?-pregunta Sally, mientras yo digiero la historia de Knukcles, el asiente con la cabeza

-Quien es Claudia? Esta aquí?- pregunto, ya que no conozco a nadie que se llame Claudia, luego, por una puerta de la que no había visto antes, sale una loba de alrededor de unos 20 años, tiene una cara seria y al percatarse de nuestra presencia no aparta la mirada de nosotros cuando se acerca a Knukcles, cuando esta a punto de hablar, el la interrumpe

-Claudia, ellos son Sonic y Sally, ya...te e contado mucho de Sonic...-suspira- Chicos, ella es Claudia de Wolf

-Mucho gusto Claudia-le digo a la loba, la cual extiende la mano y la estrecha amigablemente

-Si em..., Knukcles me a contado mucho de ti Sonic, te admira mucho, y me da mucha alegría de que estes vivo-dise, un poco nerviosa, como si no le gustara que pronunciaran su nombre, se presenta con Sally y luego se sienta con nosotros, estoy ansioso de saber si ay mas gente en este lugar, y tal vez pueda trasladar la mia aquí, este lugar están cálido y acogedor...

-Ay mas gente es este lugar?-pregunto, ansioso de saber mas, sin embargo, Knukcles se pone serio y suspira

-No, solo somos Claudia y yo, este lugar es parcialmente construido por nosotros, pero la gran mayoría fue construido por el derrumbe, cuando la isla cayo, se formaron estos túneles-dijo Knukcles, levantándose y abarcando todo el lugar- y lo que ay alla detrás de esa puerta, es algo que...tienen que ver

• **•••••••••**

 **POV Desconocido**

Nathy grita de dolor y se toma el muslo, intentando inútilmente parar el flujo de la sustancia color carmesí que le esta saliendo a borbotones del agujero que la bala le a echo, vuelve a gritar de dolor y noto como una lágrima sale de mis ojos y se resbala por mi fría mejilla, la arma de S no se aparta de mi nuca, aun sinto el rose del metal contra la capucha de mi suéter, Nathy levanta la mirada, furiosa, la oigo susurrar

-te matare...te juro que te mataré, NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO!-dise, levantando la voz asta gritar, S se ríe

-Querida, tu no matarías ni a una mosca, ademas, no tienes con que atacarme- pronuncia S, levantando la arma nuevamente y disparándole ahora en el hombro, vuelve a gritar dolorosamente, pero yo no me muevo, solo logro quedarme ay, sin hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarla, sollozo un poco, casi inaudible, pero S me oye para mi desgracia

-Y tu, que haces aquí? No deberías estar con A y los demás?-me dice, pero no respondo nada, solo veo a Nathy, tirada en el piso, respirando entrecortadamente, al ver que no respondo, apunta su arma hacia mi cuello, puedo sentir el frio cañón rosándome por la piel, se me eriza la piel, me pongo rígida y nerviosa, Nathy me ve por el rabillo del ojo, sigo sin responder, S ríe un poco para luego quitarme la capucha, tomándome el cabello y haciendo mi cabeza para atrás, casi cayéndome, descubriendo mi cara, Nathy ahoga un grito- que me dices...Maria?

• **•••••••••**

 **Sonic POV**

Knukcles nos conduce por un pasillo algo corto, al final, ay una sabana en ves de una puerta, al traspasarla, ay un cuarto parecido al anterior, en medio puedo ver una imitación del altar de la Master Esmerald y, en la cumbre, la misma Master Esmerald en pedazos, me sorprendo, aquí...la Esmeralda, esto...tiene que ser una broma!

-Como...-susurró, Knukcles sube por las escaleras deterioradas asta la Master Esmerald, que esta rota en pedazos, el toma un pequeño pedazo del tamaño de su mano, el cual es de un color gris, como las demás esmeraldas, pero este gris tambien tiene un tono color verde como la esmeralda original, y parese del cristal mas fino, como su se fuera a romper con tan solo tocarlo, luego me pide que se acerque a el con el muñón de su brazo, le ago caso, empiezo a subir por las escaleras, que parecen que se romperán y caerán en cualquier momento, al llegar arriba con el equidna, me da el pedazo de la esmeralda, lo tomo con cuidado, creyendo que me explotara ay mismo en la mano

-Aquí esta la Master Esmerald, la cual encontré pedazos mientras construíamos, por desgracia, no están todos, pienso que...si rejuntamos todos los pedazos, y todas las Chaos Esmeralds podríamos...regresarles su poder, no lo se, creo que la Master Esmerald aun tiene un poco de poder en su interior, un poder que trairia a las Chaos Esmeralds devuelta, y ellas a la Master Esmerald...-dijo Knukcles, mientras yo lo oía con atención, mirando fijamente el pedazo de la Esmeralda, si lo que Knukcles dise es verdad y que podemos salvar las esmeraldas, tal vez podamos saber como es que se formó todo esto, y como es que podemos detenerlo, regresarle a Mobius su esplendor de antes, salvar a nuestro mundo

-Estoy de acuerdo, ay que buscar los pedazos de Master Esmerald por toda la montaña y a los alrededores si es necesario, y obviamente las Chaos Esmeralds, tal vez estén el las ruinas del taller de Tails-dice Sally, subiendo por las escaleras del altar con brillo en la mirada, se le nota que busca una aventura, Claudia la acompaña por detrás, a mi me parece un muy buen plan como cualquiera otro, esto será emocionante

-Esa es buena idea Sally, sin embargo, ya va a hacerse de noche como en 1 hora, de donde vienen? O si quieren se pueden quedar, tenemos espacio de sobra jeje-pronuncia Knukcles, emocionado, se que quiere que me quede a dormir, es como un niño pequeño, queriendo convencer a su madre de que deje dormir a su mejor amigo en su casa, sin embargo, pienso en los chicos de la cabaña, tal vez puedan sobrevivir una noche mas sin nosotros no? En la mañana, temprano, puedo ir a la cabaña, tal vez pueda traerlos aquí, pero preferiría ver eso con Knukcles primero, aceptó la invitación de Knukcles, el cual casi salta de emoción, después de comer algo, pienso que estaré bien aquí, y que las cosas se van a poner mejor, me permito llevarme por la sensación de alivio que hace mucho tiempo que no tenia y al final, al dormir, disfruto de una noche sin sueños

Estoy bien aqui

Como no?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Yap! Les gusto? Perdonen si lo sienten mas corto, ahora les explicare porque**

 **Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a Maria Violet y Alex (comentario anónimo) por dejar review, Alex, te contestarte tus preguntas al terminar este mensaje**

 **Quiero decir que prontamente dejare de actualizar asta enero, o febrero, lo que pasa es que se me vino una bronca en la escuela, una bronca muy grande que me vino muy mal y ademas me quitara los medios para poder escribir, ademas de que prontamente me cambiaran de secundaria y ademas de que mi madre en enero se ira de viaje sola, a ver unas cosas en otro estado ya que quiere que nos vayamos a ir para allá a vivir terminando este siclo escolar, por la bronca de la escuela me siento demaciado mal, aun haci, tal vez y para tocando navidad suba un one-shot a mi cuenta, pero para entonces estaré desaparecida por un pequeñísimo tiempo, eso no significa que vaya a dejar la historia, al contrario, are todo lo posible para actualizar, y con suerte...tal vez y si pueda actualizar pada inicios de enero, el tiempo sabrá...**

 **Bueno, dejando esto listo, quiero dejar una disculpa de ante mano, ahora si, un mensaje para alex**

 **1 Gracias, me da gusto que te agrade la historia y como ya dije, intentare actualizar pronto ;)**

 **2 plebe, TODOS SOMOS CACAHUATES! Que te quepa en la cabeza XD ok no(?**

 **3 si, si agregare parejas, pero tratare que no se vea demaciado, que no sea demaciado empalagoso, ademas cabe agregar de que si abra tanto Silvaze (Silver x Blaze) y Sonamy (Sonic x Amy...dios mio todos saben eso XD) pero la base de la historia es la aventura, la tragedia, el misterio entre otras cosas y no se basa en el romance, pero si abra sus momentos de amor, si no esta historia y muchas no estarían completas, en el caso de que no te gusten estas parejas, te pido de ante mano que no andes insultando una vez que esto de las parejas salga, ya estas advertido, o si quieres puedes saltarte estas partes de romance, ya que en su mayoría no serán de demasiada polémica en la historia, gracias por leer**

 **Y por ultimo, en el primer capítulo se agregaron FC míos, sin embargo, almenos la mitad de estos eh decidido eliminarlos totalmente por broncas mias, haci que si ya no aparecen, ya sabrán porque, aunque creo que esto no les interesara mucho, aun haci quería decirlo, lo únicos FC que quedaran serán Alex Sounds The Hedgehog (el cual no a aparecido en esta historia, pero pronto aparecerá y su descripción nueva pronto estará en mi perfil) Frida The Bat (tambien rediseñada) e Ingrid Music The Hedgehog (rediseñada igual XD) quedando Alonso The Dolphin y César The Hedgehog fuera de esta historia y de todo**

 **Bueno, sin mas que decir me despido, y en el caso de que no pueda hacer nada asta enero...**

 **Feliz Navidad**

 **Feliz Año Nuevo**

 **Y...ase poco fue mi cumple...el 21, nadie me felicito :'( ok no(?**

 **Adiós cacahuateros ;)**


	6. Laberinto

**Hola humanoides terrenarios espaciales!**

 **Aqui Ingrid Music T.H. reportándose después de muchas broncas!, ok no(? Pero almenos ya estoy un poco mejor de cuando subi el ultimo capitulo jeje...o...almenos eso creo jajajajaja, como verán, eh cambiado el nombre de la historia a Heavy Snowfall *QueEsGranNevadaEnInglesPeroSeOyeYSeVeMasPadreYSiNoLesGustaPuesSeJoden:v* ok no(? Espero que no aya algo que les moleste en el nombre :3**

 **Ennnn fin, creo que ya no tengo nada que decir asi que...**

 **:v**

 **ATENCIÓN:Sonic The Hedgehog y sus amigos NO son de mi propiedad,los F.C. Cleo,Sofi, Nathy y Maria tampoco me pertenecen,sino a la escritora Maria Violet**

 **Ahora si, a leer!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Laberinto**

 **Sonic POV**

Cuando despierto, me duele un poco el hombro, claro, ya que dormí en el piso con tan solo unas cuantas sabanas que me separan del suelo, me apoyo en un codo para levantarme un poco y me doy cuenta de que soy el ultimo en despertar, mi estomago ruge de hambre y mi nariz capta un olor delicioso de la parte de afuera de la pequeña construcción donde viven Knukcles y Claudia, me levanto por completo y salgo de la cabaña, al salir, Knukcles me saluda animadamente, esta enfrente de la "parrilla" improvisada donde cocinan la carne, yo sonrió, anoche el y yo nos quedamos asta tarde hablando de viejas anécdotas de los viejos tiempos, como cuando a Tails se le puso la cara negra por una pequeña explosión en el taller, o cuando Amy iso un delicioso pastel de chocolate y Silver lo echo a perder, luego hicimos una guerra de pastel, y aun, de aquel ultimo dia, el dia de mi cumpleaños, nuestra ultima platica, esa noche le pregunte algo por Silver, pero no sabia nada, ni de el, ni de nadie, el creía que todos estábamos muertos, que había dejado de buscar ase mucho tiempo, 5 años perdidos, aun haci, me alegra tener a alguien devuelta, me hace sentir fe y esperanza de que algún día, encontrarnos a los demás

-Buenos dias Sonic!-me saluda Knukcles, levantando la mano, las chicas me sonríen, en la parrilla ay 2 conejos listos para comer y se me hace agua la boca, me sirven y empiezo a comer feliz, Sally voltea a verme, pero su expresión es algo confusa, ya que, en parte, se ve preocupada, pero al mismo tiempo, feliz

-Sonic...etto...a que hora vamos a regresar a la cabaña? Sofi y los demás deben de estar preocupados...-dice, dejando los huesos de conejo a un lado, y yo reaccionó, ya que tiene razón, tenemos que regresar, sin embargó, creo que podemos quedarnos un poco mas, seria un golpe fuerte regresar al frio después de estar en este lugar tan calientito y comodo, le respondo despreocupadamente

-No te preocupes Sal, regresaremos pronto, deja que nos quedemos un poquito mas, no creo que nos afecte-le digo, sonriendo y dándole un ultimo bocado a mi comida, dándola por terminado

-Oye, Sonic, no te pregunte anoche pero...tu no as encontrado a alguien o algo por el estilo? -me pregunta Knuckles, viéndome a los ojos, pero yo muevo la cabeza negativamente

-No, pero si tenemos gente, un chico llamado Jack y su hermana Ana, ademas de 2 chicas, Sofi y Nathy-le digo, despreocupado, pero al desir los últimos nombres Claudia me ve, como alarmada, sorprendida, preocupada...sus ojos se clavan en mi como cuchillas, me ve tan intensamente que...da miedo

-S-Sofi...N-Nathy...su nombre real es Nathaly no?-me dise, tartamudeando y acercándose a mi lentamente, tanto que da miedo, yo asiento

-Ehhhh, si, Sofi es una zorrita blanca y Nathy una eriza morada...muy molesta, mucho...demaciado-rio un poco nervioso por el acercamiento de la loba, que ahora esta a unos centímetros de mi

-E-Enserio s-on ellas?-me dice, y varias lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos y una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su cara, yo vuelvo a asentir

-Ehhh, si, estan el la cabaña...-le digo, las lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos y, como en estado de trance, empieza a recoger cosas y ponerlas en una mochila

-Vamonos! Vamonos! Son Sofi y Nathy! Sofi y Nathy! Vamonos!-dise gritando, y yo me queda confundido, de que rayos habla?, de donde las conoce?

• **•••••••••**

 **Sofi POV**

Empiezo a preocuparme, Sonic, Sally y Nathy no an regresado desde ayer. Ellos prometieron volver, se que dijeron que seria peligroso... y que tal vez...no regresarían pero, es Sonic! Espero que no se aya metido en problemas. Pero la que mas me preocupa es Nathy, la chica tampoco a regresado, temo que S le aya echo algo, pero jamas había pasado y cuando regresaba mal siempre era con un rasguño o algo por el estilo, sin mucha importancia, el punto de encuentro no esta lejos de aqui, no entiendo como es que no an llegado ni ella ni los demás

-Mmm? Señorita Sofi, se siente bien?-me pregunto Ana, pasando la mano delante de mis ojos, al parecer, me eh quedado sumida en mis pensamientos, le sonrío de buena gana, la niña ah estado toda la mañana preguntando por Sonic y los demás

-Si Ana, estoy bien, no te preocupes-le digo con un suspiro de frustración, la niña vuelve a jalarme de la manga de mi suéter blanco, como ase aveces cuando quiere preguntarme algo

-Y sabe donde esta el señor Sonic o la señorita Sally? O Nathy?-me vuelve a preguntar como lo a echo millones de veses desde que oscureció ayer, le prometi que llegarían en la mañana, pero no puedo hacer milagros y no me queda de otra mas que salir a buscarlos. Me lo plantee anoche, mientras trataba dormir, no puede ser que nadie llegara a esas horas, y me preocupa, el problema es salir sin ser vista, Jack sige preguntando una y otra vez sobre Nathy, ya que para el salio de aqui sin razón alguna, tengo que irme lo mas pronto posible, tengo mi maleta ya echa, hubiera salido anoche pero estaba nevando fuertemente, Nathy...donde estas...

-Ana! Ven por favor! -se escucho el grito de Jack, que seguro llamaba a la niña por alguna que otra travesura que a echo, porque se pone un poco nerviosa y yo me rio, ella sale del cuarto

-Ya voy!-grita cerrando la puerta detrás de si, justo en ese momento saco mi mochila debajo de la cama, esperando no ser vista al salir, dejo una nota escrita donde explico porque me voy y porque se deben de quedar en la cabaña asta que regrese, la pongo debajo de mi almohada y abro la ventana, echándole una ultima mirada al cuarto, doy un suspiro y salgo, tomándome de la rama de un árbol y luego cayendo en una montaña de nieve que amortigua mi caída y me esconde por mi pelaje blanco y ropas blancas, la mochila será un problema, ya que en este lugar todo es de color blanco y el negro sobresalta a montón, al caer salgo corriendo en dirección contraria a la cabaña, hacia el punto de encuentro de Nathy y S, esperando regresar antes de que el pálido y frio sol se esconda

• **•••••••••**

 **Sonic POV**

Claudia me empieza a jalar, entusiasmada, hacia la salida, creo que ella es una de esas chicas que an estado buscando Sofi y Nathy, aunque no lo se..., Knuckles m se ríe un poco mientras Claudia empieza a jalarme, tropiezo con una piedra y caigo, Knukcles ríe mas fuerte

-Claudia tranquila jajajaja, iremos, pero después, aun tengo cosas que decirle a Sonic, tranquilízate jeje-ríe el equidna, levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose un poco, al examinarlo un poco, veo que no le vendría mal un baño, empieza a caminar hacia el cuarto donde se encuentra la Master Emerald, luego de indicarme de que lo siga, lo cual ago, entramos a donde esta el altar, imponente alzándose frete a nosotros, Knukcles sube las escaleras y se sienta, como lo hacia en los tiempos aquellos antes de toda esta catástrofe, luego me doy cuenta de lo nervioso que estoy, que me quiere preguntar? Y porque tanta urgencia?

-Sonic...tu como yo sabes la importancia de la desaparición de la magia en las esmeraldas es algo serio, llevo todo el tiempo que eh podido a buscar todos los pedazos de la Master Emerald, lamentablemente no eh podido encontrarlos todos, se que tu me ayudarás a buscarlos, lo se porque tu siempre fuiste haci-sonríe - sin embargo...tu sabes que no aria nada relacionado con la Master Emerald si supiera que no me servirá para nada, y ay veces que...esa magia que caracteriza a la esmeralda, regresa, no en una forma normal, sino que todos los pedazos se vuelven de un verde fuerte y empiezan a palpitar en brillo, pero cuando me acerco ese brillo desaparece...ademas de que..., creo que alguien mas esta buscando las piezas de la Master Emerald

-Alguien mas? Como que alguien mas?-pregunto, exaltado- nadie sabe de que las esmeraldas perdieron su poder mas que el equipo, por lo cual muchos deben de creer que siguen...siguen con su poder...

-Exacto, yo creo que alguien cree que las esmeraldas están vivas y que con ellas puede volver todo a la normalidad, alguien ah estado recorriendo los alrededores en busca de las piezas de la Master Emerald, lo se porque ay muchos pedazos de mármol pintado que contra la nieve parecería una pieza de la esmeralda, y el cada que ve uno cree que es una pieza, asta el momento no a encontrado nada, pero pronto querrá entrar a la isla y buscar los fragmentos dentro..., y no podemos dejar que pase eso, en un principio crei que era Eggman, pero no, el sujeto tiene un cuerpo diferente, no se de quien se trate pero..., creo que es alguien peligroso y si pone una mano en los pedazos de la Master Emerald estaremos perdidos Sonic...-me dice, viéndome a los ojos, me tomo mi tiempo para digerir lo que acaba de decir, el silencio se extiende por toda la sala, yo trato de analizarlo todo, alguien, no sabemos quien, quiere los pedazos y seguro tambien encontrar los pedazos de la Master Emerald para volver todo a la normalidad, pensándolo bien, es lo que nosotros queremos hacer, pero que pasaría si lo hace el? Que tal vez tome ese poder que obtendrá al juntar todo, se podría hacer com el poder de todo Mobius, y...si no es el bigotudo de Eggman (que dudo que a estas alturas este vivo) quien es?, Knukcles espera mi respuesta, yo digo mi mirada en su ojo malo, y en vez de dar una respuesta, ago una pregunta

-Que le paso a tu ojo Knukcles?-le dijo, mirándolo, el aparta la mirada y me responde de una manera seca, pero alarmanda

-Sonic...ay algo mas que no te eh contado, trata que...ay veces que aqui ay unos tipos de...terremotos, que hacen que la isla se sacuda, en unos principios, cuando este no era un lugar seguro, sucedió un terremoto y un gran pedazo de roca se introdujo en mi ojo, se que es algo estupido pero...esos terremotos me tienen muy pendiente, ya que no el porque de ellos, pero creo que no es natural...-dice, mirando hacia el techo, antes de que pueda decir algo, Claudia llega y empieza a hablar

-Yo eh visto un tipo de criaturas raras arriba de los escombros y los alrededores, pero Knukcles dise que seria ilógico-dice, caminando hacia nosotros, Knukcles frunce el seño y me doy cuenta que se an peleado por ese tema...creo que era de esperarse

-Otra vez con eso Claudia? Entiende que no ay criaturas aqui! Debes de tener algo en los ojos mal-dice, algo molesto y moviendo los brazos, ella llega con nosotros y pone una mano en su cintura, luego suspira

-El que esta mal de los ojos es otro, esa piedra que te entro por el rojo tambien debe de haberte echo daño en el cerebro, yo creo en mi palaba y fin de la discusión! Sonic cuando nos vamos?-dice ella, mirándome al ultimo, Knukcles se queda de estilo poker face y luego baja la mirada, aun haci, intento no olvidar lo que dijo y mantener los ojos bien abiertos haber que veo, vuelvo a mirar al equidna

-Encontraremos las piezas restantes de la Master Emerald Knukcles, lo prometo, pero por ahora, tengo que regresar a la cabaña, los muchachos deben de estar preocupados por nosotros, enserio, es hora de irnos-le digo, levantándome y sacudiéndome un poco, Claudia sonríe ampliamente y vamos por nuestras mochilas, pero al salir de el gran cuatro y entrar al laberinto de túneles, se empieza a sentir una vibración, aunque creo que nadie lo nota mas que yo y no le tomo importancia, no asta que el piso se empieza a mover debajo de nuestros pies

• **•••••••••**

 **Nathy POV**

Llevamos toda la noche caminando, bueno no caminado, sino mas bien arrastrándonos, desde ayer hemos intentado llegar a la cabaña y no se como es que sobrevivimos a la tormenta de anoche, de alguna manera, Mary empezó a forcejear con S para que la soltara, pero lo que paso...aun no logro analizarlo del todo

 ***Flashback***

Contengo un pequeño grito cuando veo a Maria, me alegra verla viva, la chica es demaciado inocente para estar aqui, intento moverme para llegar a ella pero no lo logro, sin embargo ella intenta zafarse del agarre de S

-Suéltame ya S! Yo no eh echo nada-dice, con lagrimas en los ojos, el ardor en mi hombro es tremendo que apenas y puedo moverme, me quedo aqui, tirada, medio dormida, medio despierta, lo suficiente para escuchar las palabras de S

-Lo que ah echo señorita Violet es seguirme, crei haber dejado muy claro lo que pasaría si me seguían...-dice el, acercándole la pistola al cuello de ella, una lágrima baja por sus obres color chocolate, S seria muy capas de aplastar el gatillo sin arrepentimiento de no haber sido por algo que lo distrajo, de alguna forma, pude sentir la inquietud que empezó a tener, mirando a todos lados, desconcertado, de alguna forma confundido, apartando la pistola del cuello de Maria pero sin soltarla, las dos nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, y no se como pero el pánico en mi desapareció casi al completo, me dio gusto volver a ver sus ojos por una vez mas, y le sonrió, estaba segura que iba a morir, pero S avienta a Maria al suelo, luego de darle una patada la mira, y después de darme una sonrisa de auto suficiencia, sale corriendo haciendo que su capucha se aparte de su cara, en ese momento me desmayo

 ***Fin Flashback***

 **Sonic POV**

El movimiento hace que caiga al suelo, rodando por las escaleras agrietadas de el monumento, lastimándome con pequeñas piedritas afiladas que se incrustan en mi cara y cuerpo, el suelo sige moviéndose y Knukcles empieza a gritar como loco, pero no logro captar nada de lo que dise ya que la caída me a dejado algo norteado **(N/A: No se en sus países desde donde sea que me lean, pero aquí en México...o almenos en mi estado XD cuando uno dise norteado es como desir que alguien se a quedado algo confundido, sin saber bien donde esta)** siento como Sally me toma del brazo y me jala hacia la salida del gran cuarto, me da mi mochila y seguimos corriendo, vuelvo a la realidad y estamos a punto de salir de el gran cuarto para llegar a los túneles cuando noto que Knukcles no se encontraba con ellos

-Knukcles!-grite con fuerza mientras Sally me jalaba hacia afuera, una gran piedra empezó callo a un lado de la entrada, que estaba a punto de taparnos el paso, intento soltarme de el agarre de Sally, ella me grita

-Vamonos Sonic! El nos vera después afuera!- me decía, aun jalándome, no, no lo puedo dejar solo, no una vez mas, la veo a los ojos, lloroso

-Por favor...no lo puedo dejar, no denuevo- le digo, y de alguna forma, me suelta, susurra

-Apresúrate - luego sale por el agujero que lleva a los túneles y yo salgo pitando al lado contrario, entro salón de la Master Emerald y lo veo,el equidna esta guardando a toda prisa, pero cuidadosamente los pedazos de la Master Emerald, me ve y sus ojos se abren como platos y se detiene un segundo, luego frunze el seño

-Vete Sonic! Sálvate!-me grita, siguiendo con su trabajo, pero no le ago caso, no lo dejare aqui, asi que subo las escaleras y al llegar, veo la bolsa, la cual es chica y esa llena de los pedazos de la esmeralda, el me da el ultimo trozo de esmeralda en la mano- guárdalo, no cabe en la bolsa...

Me empieza a jalar, igual que Sally, mientras las rocas caen como meteoritos frente a nosotros, la pequeña parte de la esmeralda es del tamaño de mi mano, por lo cual me cabe perfectamente en ella, las rocas, de todas formas y tamaños, caen del techo, el terremoto es demaciado fuerte que hace que nos caigamos al piso tantas veces como es posible, al llegar a la abertura para llegar al laberinto de túneles, Knukcles cae haciendo que los pedazos se esparzan sobre es suelo, Knukcles intenta levantarse pero no lo logra porque solamente posee una mano, yo recojo los pedazos y luego lo ayudo a levantarse, las padres donde se encontraba la hoguera que nos mantenía calientes se derrumba y el lugar empieza a quemarse, salimos al laberinto de túneles arrastrándolo a el, me indica a donde ir pero debes en cuando tenemos que dar la vuelta eh ir a otro lugar, llega el momento donde nos encontramos con las chicas, Sally me abraza

-Sonic!, ay que irnos ya!-me dise, separándose del abrazo, mientras corremos por los túneles tratamos de no caernos, entre tropezones chocamos contra nosotros, la tierra deja de moverse de golpe, es algo tan repentino que caemos al parar entre la entrada de 2 túneles diferentes, cayendo dentro de ellos Claudia y yo

-P-Pero que...-balbucea Sally, levantándose del suelo poniendo una mano en la cabeza, esta totalmente sucia de polvo y tierra, como si la hubieran puesto a empanizar con polvo de roca, Knukcles se encuentra igual, con unos cuantos rasguños, igual que la ardilla, me levanto del suelo y me sacudo un poco, aun tengo el pedazo de esmeralda en la mano y la bolsa con los demás pedazos colgada al hombro, no puedo pensar en nada mas que moverme, correr, quiero salir vivo de aqui

-Esto...no es normal...no es natural vamo...-dise Knukcles levantándose y cayendo al suelo nuevamente ya que el suelo comienza a moverse otravez, se levanta y vuelve a gritar, apuntando al túnel en el que yo me encuentro, empiezo a correr con Sally detrás y el equidna detrás de ella, Claudia apárese en el inicio del túnel pero una pared de roca cae, impidiéndole el paso

• **•••••••••**

 **Nathy POV**

Sigo mirándola mientras ella trabaja con mis heridas, si no mal recuerdo, tiene poderes curativos, pero tiene que sacar las balas de mi cuerpo primero...y esto va a doler...y mucho

-Y-Yo...t-tengo que...sacarte las balas del cuerpo y ...ay Nathy! -me dice para luego abrazarme fuertemente, le correspondo el abrazo y sonrió, no se por lo que ah pasado o por lo que a vivido con S, pero lo matare, lo juro

-Tranquila Mary! Puedes sacarme las mierdas estas de cuerpo?-le dijo, riendo un poco, ya que esas cosas me están matando dolorosamente, durante la noche, mientras nos refugiábamos en el tronco hueco de un árbol, la sangre que salia de las heridas se coágulo y dejo de sangrar, ademas de que el frio paro un poco la circulación de la sangre, ella asiente con ma cabeza mietras toma unas pequeñas pinzas que saco de el botiquín que tenia en la mochila, se acerca a mi pierna para sacar la bala

-Bueno...aqui vamos...tengo que confesar que jamas e echo esto...

-Espera que! Como que jamas as echo esto! Maria Violet The Hedgehog! Alégate de mi pierna!-le grito, alterada, pero no para

-Cállate...1...2...-en ese momento saca la bala de el pequeño agujero, y yo grito, ella ríe

-AHHHH! T-Te matare! Ag!

-Jajajajajaja

• **•••••••••**

 **Sonic POV**

-NO!-grita Knukcles, regresándose al muro de piedra, pero no ay ninguna salida o entrada,ella a quedado atrapada, pero no lo acepta, empieza a quitar las piedras con su única mando, pero los túneles caen, se que no van a resistir mucho, tenemos que salir ya, Sally y yo nos regresamos para tomarlo de los brazos y arrastrarlo por el túnel, pero el forcejea

-No la dejare! Suéltenme! Váyanse ustedes!-grita, pero cuando un segundo muro cae deja de pelear

-Tenemos que irnos!-grito, asiendo que se levante, el, tropezando, seguimos corriendo, correría a mo velocidad habitual pero no puedo porque el piso que se estremece a cada paso no me lo permite, viramos en una vuela y empiezo a sentir el aire frio, estamos cerca

-Por ahí! Vamos!-dice Knukcles apuntando, pero una pared de la parte izquierda se empieza a caer a un lado de mi, antes de que me caiga encima, Sally me empuja y cae arriba de ella, dejándola a ella y a Knukcles atrapados

-NO! SALLY! KNUKCLES!-grito, desesperado, las pequeñas y medianas rocas crean pequeños huecos por lo cual puedo ver a Knukcles...y a Sally, la cual esta muy mal herida, el équida la saca de las piedras, inconsciente, el me capta, se me queda viendo con los ojos llorosos

-Corre! Corre y no mires atrás! Llévate las piezas contigo! Ay otra forma de salir! Saldremos por ahí! Corre!-me grita, y yo, sin mirar atrás, empiezo a correr entre tropezones, siento mas frio, estoy a punto de llegar, y hubiera salido si el techo del laberinto no hubiera caído enzima de mi

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Ey! Regrese! Les gusto? A mi me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo, no lo se, es una forma de no pensar en mis problemas** **ㅠ** **.** **ㅠ**

 **Les gusto? Eso espero, se que es corto pero... Θ_Θ :v**

 **Pero bueno jeje, quiero dar las gracias a Mary por comentar...es la única que comenta :'( pero tus reviews me alegran el dia jajajaja, tambien a BlueRosePegasus(? *NoRecuerdoBienElNombreYJustoAhoraNoTengoInternetParaRevisar:vYCuandoTengaTendreHuevaDeRevisar* por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos ;) se agrádese mucho**

 **Y que el one-shot que iba a subir para navidad/año nuevo no pude subirlo jeje, no lo termine y me quede seca de ideas asta el 24 :'v**

 **Bueno, ya no tengo que decir nada mas que bye! Y feliz año nuevo! Que fue ase poquito jajajaja, asta el próximo capituloo**

 **Adiós cacahuateros! ;)**

 **#TodosSomosCacahuates**


End file.
